


The Power That Connected Us

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Affection, Battle, Caring, Crime, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Love, Money, Partnership, Romance, Swearing, Voodoo, criminals, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Tandy and Tyrone find out about the powers they have, it seems to do nothing but keep them together. What if they washed ashore with their loved ones? Cloak and Dagger Fic.





	1. Where It All Began

Tandy woke up afraid, holding a boys hand. She looked off to the shore, the waves blowing a cool breeze in her face. She pulled the black sandy sweater from the bottom of the boys head. Looking around one more time she noticed a familiar figure lying in the sand from afar. Walking toward it, it was her father blood on his face.

"Daddy?" She kneeled to him. Tears ran down her face. Her father was gone and she didn't know where she was. Tyrone woke up his brother lying just a few feet away.

"Billy!" He quickly crawled to him. Looking at his bullet wounds. Tandy looked toward the sound of his cries. Tyrone looked next to his brothers corpse. There was a ballet slipper next to his hand, picking it up he looked behind him and meeting eyes with Tandy. She got up and ran away.

"Wait!" He stood up.

* * *

 

YEARS LATER

Tandy sat in a bar wearing a black sweater. She took a swig of alcohol and swayed to the bumping music. A man sat next to her and checked her out. She looked at him and looked away.

"Bloody Mary." She told the bartender.

"On me." The man said giving him a twenty dollar bill. She looked at him. "You come here often?"

"Not often enough."

"What'd you say we take this to my place?"

"Already?" She laughed. "You don't even know my name."

"Fredrick." He held out his hand.

"Well Fredrick." She leaned closer. "Call me Hannah." She whispered into his ear, sneaking his wallet and pulling out all the cash into her purse.

"Hannah.." he bit his lip. "That's a pretty name."

She hummed as the bartender brought the drinks. Moving to fast she spilt the drink on his white shirt.

"Oh my god..I'm so sorry!" She slipped the wallet back in his pocket as he got up.

"It's fine, it's FINE." Everyone watched as he ran to the bathroom. Tandy quickly got up and walked out of the bar, counting the dollar bills in her hand. It all added to $150. She was saving to buy a car so she can flee the state.

"HEY." The man came charging toward her. "Give me back my money!" She ran as fast as she could to get away.

Tyrone woke up dehydrated from a deep sleep. He was covered in sweat from his nightmare. He opened the fridge looking for milk, there was none. He grabbed his wallet and went to the corner store nearby. Tandy ran and kept running. Tyrone took a short cut through the ally on his way back home. Tandy ran into an ally bumping into him forcing them both to the ground. Fredrick caught up and pinned her against the wall. Tyrone sat up and rubbed his head before noticing her struggling to breathe. He got up and pushed Fredrick.

"Leave her alone!" he grabbed her purse and ran away.

"Hey!" Tyrone looked at her before chasing the man down. Tandy followed. He talked him to the ground and took her purse.

"Hey! The money is mine!" he yelled. Tyrone opened the purse to find $150. He looked at him and handed him the money. Tandy watched as Fredrick stood up and walked toward her.

"Don't do it again." he said before walking away.

"Are you alright?" Tyrone asked.

"I'm..fine." He looked at her a bit suspiciously . "That money was mine."

"I'm not so sure about that." he held out her purse. "Here." she grabbed it and looked at his clothes. "What's your name?"

"Why? So you can tell the police?"

"If anything he'd be the one in trouble for harassing you."

She looked at him with hesitation. "Tandy." She moved closer to him, he backed away.

"Tyrone." He said with a bit of a smile. She held her hand out to him. "No offense, but I don't feel like getting mugged by a crazy white girl." He walked away.

"Oh, wow." She slightly chuckled. "So what am I a criminal to you?"

"More like a mugger!" He turned around getting a good look at her in the streetlight and recognized her sweater. He pointed to it. "Where'd you get that?"

"The sweater? I..found it."

"Where?"

"Why does it matter?"

"That sweater..belongs to-" he stopped himself. He couldn't bare to think about his brother and the last time he saw him.

"Wait..are you that boy? From the beach?" There only one other person who'd know about the sweater.

"The beach...after the storm?" It was him. Tandy blinked in disbelief, though the situation was harmless she didn't know what to do.

"I have to go." She turned to run but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" A large light exploded in between them throwing them a few feet away from each other. A light grew from Tandys hands as dark mist came from his.

"What'd you do to me?" He asked in a panic tone.

"What did I do?"

"What's happening to me?" He looked down at his hands.

"I.." She looked at the light shining in her face. Afraid, she got up and ran.

"Wait!" He chased her down. There was obviously something between them, something unusual. He followed her all the way to a church. "Hey!"

"Leave me alone!" She cried jumping from the balcony into the church window. Tyrone hesitated to jump, but he wanted answers. How'd she get that sweater? How'd she know about the beach? What triggered this power between them? He jumped landing hard in the church. He grunted in pain. Tandy quickly picked up a crowbar and aimed it towards him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want answers!" He struggled to stand up. "Look at your hands!" She glanced at the glowing crowbar. The light from her hands reflected it into a light gray. She dropped it.

"What have you done to me." She slowly backed away.

"I didn't do anything." Her breath became heavy. He moved closer.

"I told you to leave me alone.." she turned to run again but he grabbed her by both arms and turned her around, his grip tight yet loose.

"Stop running!" She looked at him, his eyes sparkling in the night. "Who are you?" She looked at his hands. The black mist flowing around her arm. She wanted to run far away. There was no place to go, other than home. But home wasn't an option. She closed her eyes.

"Please..just leave." She sighed. He let go of her and stepped back. He ran home. When he got in his room he opened his closet door and pulled a ballet slipper. Tandys ballet slipper. Tandy fell to the ground in the corner of the church and buried her face in her knees. Her hand began to glow again.

"What's happening?" She looked up at the pained glass. Tears in her eyes. The light formed into a shape of a dagger. She screamed then it disappeared. Tyrone hopped into his bed and pulled the blanket over him falling into a deep sleep. The next day he woke up pulling the blanket off. He was surprised to find that he wasn't home, in his bed. He was at the church where he last saw Tandy.


	2. How do we control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy and Tyrone try to control their powers.

Tandy looked at her hand. Waiting for it to shine, yet nothing appeared. She noticed an unfamiliar blanket a few feet ahead of her. She lifted it but no one was there. Tyrone opened the door to his house in nothing but boxers.

"Tyrone where were you?" his mother asked.

"I..went for a walk."

"In your underpants?"

"Better not be getting into any trouble." his father said walking in.

"I'm not."

"Go change your clothes." his mother said with a concern look. He went upstairs and changed into something casual. It was a Saturday morning, so no school. He wanted to talk to Tandy. This was something they needed to figure out together. No matter how much she wants to run away. He put some shades on and walked back to the church, the ballet slipper in his pocket. He stood at the threshold of the church. Tandy's hand began to glow brightly, she sensed another presence and stood up.

"Hello?" she called out. "I know you're there." Tyrone stood from the shadows and revealed himself. Her face read scared yet relieved that it wasn't someone else. "What do you want?"

"There's something going on...between us."

"Yeah.."

"When we..when we touch.." he looked at the mist coming from his hands. "..something happens." Tandy looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say next. "I think we're connected. Last night..I went to bed, and I woke up here." She looked down at the blanket that was in between them. He picked it up. "This is from my bedroom."

"That's crazy.." she backed away. "You're crazy." he grabbed her hand and they both flew into the wall hitting their heads, hard. Knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

_Tandy woke up sitting against the wall of the church. Everything was the same, yet different._

_"Tyrone?" she called out. But, he wasn't there. There was no sign of him, anywhere. The sound of a ball hitting the floor over and over again came from outside. She followed it. There stood a little boy wearing the same sweater she had on._

_"Hello?" there was no answer. He just looked at her, while dribbling his basketball. There was a familiar connection between them, a warm one. "Tyrone is that you?" an older boy walked up to him possibly the same age as Tandy._

_"You think you can ball?"_

_"I know I can!" Tyrone answered. He threw the ball into the hoop._

_"Alright, alright. You've got some skill."_

_"You're talking to the king of b-ball."_

_"I'm not so sure about that." Tandy watched, she recognized the face of the boy. It was his brother, from the beach. She remembered his figure. Her eyes grew teary._

* * *

_Tyrone woke up in the church._

_"Tandy?" he looked to where he last saw her. She was gone. "Tandy!" he shouted, his voice echoing from corner to corner. Soft music played from outside of the church. He followed to find a little girl wearing a ballet leotard. Doing her best pirouette. She fell and Tyrone ran to her._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Try again Tandy." A voice said from no where._

_"Tandy?" The girl didn't get up, she sat there and cried. "It's..it's okay."_

_They both appeared in situation in which Tandy would continue to run away, he stopped her. By telling her to try something else. Tandy did the same thing._

* * *

They both woke up gasping for air. Tandy looked over to him as he looked at her. There was no more running from him. They needed each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine.."

"I don't know what just happened..I saw you and then-"

"You were somewhere else.."

"..yeah." he looked at her. "We aren't just connected." he stood up. "We  _need_  each other. I know it sounds crazy-"

"It doesn't." she stood. "I understand now." she held out her hand, Tyrone looked at it then back at her.

"You  _know_  what happens when we touch."

"I want to see if we can control it." she walked closer to him, leaving very little space to breath. She hovered her hand over his face and it began to glow. His hands hovered down to her hand, getting closer until they touched. They blew apart, but this time softly.

"It seems only when our hands touch.."

"Things go boom." He held out his palm. She slowly touched it.

"Nothing happened." Black and white mist began to circle only around them. It was as if they were inside a tornado.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!" They moved their hands away and everything went back to normal."

"That was weird."

"Yeah." After a few hours they sat down. They watched the sun set.

"You think..there's other people like us?" she asked. Tyrone shrugged.

"There could be. But, why is this happening now? Why us?"

"It must have happened at the beach. It had to have been that storm."

"You live here?" he said noticing her stuff. She looked at him, ashamed to answer.

"My mothers a drug addict..this is my only escape from her."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." it was quiet for a while. "When I was unconscious..there was this man..a cop." he looked at her and she looked at him. "You were after him."

"He killed my brother, I want justice." Tandy understood completley. "What about you, that guy..those people in the conference room.."

"His job is the reason my father is dead."

"You want justice too."

"Of course." she stood up. "I've been grieving for too long about him, it's time for me to make a change." He stood up.

"We can use our powers to help us."

"We just have to learn."

"I think we did."

"I'm pretty sure you don't know how to teleport on your own yet."

"You're right." he licked his lips. "How will we learn, if we don't know how it happens."

"It must be some type of emotion we feel." she began to pace.

"Like anger."

"Yeah."

"But, I wasn't angry with you last night."

"That's true, maybe it was something else."

"I think I know someone who can help us." Tandy looked up at him.

"Who?" he pulled out his phone and dialed Evita's aunt's number. "What're you doing?"

"Getting help."

"Wait, I don't think we should tell anyone about our power."

"We won't, we'll just..speak of the topic."

* * *

They walked to Evita's store.

"She's right in here." a woman said leading them to the back.

"Tyrone, I've been expecting you."

"Really?" He looked at Tandy concerned.

"..no." she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, do you know anything about daggers and cloaks?"

"Darkness and light?" Tyrone added.

"I might, why?" they looked at each other, uncertain of what to make up.

"I'm really into that kind of stuff." Tandy blurted. "The extraordinary, I want to know how it works and how it can be controlled."

"Well." she shifted in her seat. "It can be controlled by how it works."

"And..how does it work."

"How would I know? I don't have that power." they started to think coming there wasn't useful at all. "But, I have a book on it." she walked to the bookcase and pulled a giant book out. "It's not for sale, but you can look through it." The cover was a picture of a dagger inside a cloak. They spent two hours looking through it.

"Hey, Tyrone." Evita grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Tandy.

"What's up?"

She gave him a look. "What's up?" she sassed. "You ignore my text all day, then show up with some random white girl."

"I didn't know you texted me."

"Yes you did." she opened the text where it say's read.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "There's just a lot going on."

"Yeah." she looked at Tandy. "A whole lot."

He turned around to Tandy than back at her. "No, there's nothing going on between us. I'm just helping her out with something, okay?"

"Helping her what? Conjure some strange being?"

"No." He exhaled in frustration. "Look, I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise." he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"That girl really doesn't like me."

"Who, Evita? No, she's just cautious."

"That's not what it sounded like." she opened the doors to the church.

"Well it is, she just doesn't want to lose me."

"And what does me reading a book have to do with her losing you?"

"I haven't been answering her text."

"Ooh."

"But, it's only because half of today I was unconscious."

"Yeah but she doesn't know, she thinks you were spending all this time with me."

"I was."

"Well, yeah. But, not the way she thinks you were." Tyrone's phone blew up with text messages. It was from his parents. They haven't seen him since this morning.

"I have to leave."

"Okay."

He began to walk out when he stopped and turned back to her.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay tonight?"

"This isn't my first time sleeping here, I'll be fine." she wanted to thank him for worrying, but didn't.

"Okay." he left, the sound of the church doors shutting echoed all around the room. It suddenly felt cold and lonely. Tandy put on his sweater and lied there listening to music.


	3. What Happened At The Movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone takes Evita on a date that doesn't end well.

_It was dark and cold. It looked like a dessert with black sand. The breeze blew into Tandy's face. She hugged herself to grow warm, it wouldn't budge. A sand storm was forming in front of her. A black figure formed in the middle of it, moving closer to her. She slowly backed up until she recognized the face._

_"Tyrone?" he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. She moved closer. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking somewhere else. She turned around and there she was. The same sand swirling around her just white. Tandy backed away and watched herself walk up to Tyrone._

_"What is going on?" she said. The other Tandy closed her eye's and reached her hand to Tyrone's cheek. The black and white sand formed together swirling around them. The world wasn't black and white, but equal. The swirling sand exploded and sucked back into both of them. Tandy felt safe and hopeful._

Tandy woke up peacefully and in a good mood, which is rare for her. She went to her moms house.

"Hello?" She entered. "Anyone home?" There was empty pill bottles lying on the table.

"Tandy?" Her mom came out closing in her robe. "..what're you doing here?"

"Just stopping by.." she picked up the pill bottle. "I thought you were off these."

"I am that's.." she took it out of her hand.

"That's mine." A man came from the hallway wearing a robe.

"Who are you?"

"This..is my boyfriend." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Richard."

"Hi." He held out his hand and Tandy backed away.

"He's a police officer."

"That's hard to believe." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." It was quiet for a while. Tandy could tell her mom was waiting for her to leave. "Okay, I'll leave you two back to whatever ride you were on." She backed out of the house.

"Tandy-" the door closed behind her. She had a different man every week and each one was a drug addict. Which wasn't helping her mom with her addiction to anything. She met up with Liam.

"Hey." He bit his lip.

"Let's do something."

"Alright!" he chuckled unbuckling his pants.

"No." she put her hand on his. "I mean like..let's go see a movie or something."

"Since when do you do movies?"

"I don't know." she moved her hand away from his. "Can we just go to one?"

"Okay." they drove to the local cinema.

* * *

"Thanks for being okay with me rescheduling."

"Yeah, why were you grounded?"

"There a bit overprotective over me, I spent 'too long' away from home."

"Hey, I get it. After what happened I would never want my kid to leave my sight." Tyrone looked at her. "Sorry to bring that up." He paid for the tickets and they went into the theater. They sat off to the side. Liam payed for popcorn and waited for Tandy who was using the bathroom.

"Let's go." she said walking ahead of him. There were ads playing when they walked in. "Good it didn't start yet."

"Do you know any context of what this movie is about?" Liam asked.

"Not at all." she answered sipping her cola.

"Why'd we have to see a movie?" Evita asked. Tyrone looked at her. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just not original."

"Nothing's original anymore." he answered. "It's the same story just told differently."

"That's really deep."

"I try." they laughed. During the movie Tandy looked around sipping her cola and nearly choked noticing Tyrone. He was there with the girl who was jealous of her. She remembered overhearing them speak about a date but wasn't that for the night before. She suddenly felt a weird feeling of anger and frustration and quickly looked away. Her hand began to glow and she ran out of the theater.

"Tandy, wait up!" Liam ran after her. Tyrone looked over to see what was going then continued to watch the film.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know.."

Tandy ran to the bathroom stall covering her hand. It blinded her when she looked at it.

"Go away!" she wiggled her hand..

"Tandy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go watch the movie." she shook her hand. It wouldn't budge, she didn't know why she thought it would. Why did it glow all of a sudden? Was it because she noticed Tyrone was there? She needed answers. But, how was she going to get them? She couldn't leave with her hand shining brighter than the sun. She waited and waited. Liam came back.

"Tandy, you didn't leave me did you?" she wasn't sure if she should answer. If she told him she was still here he would probably come in to see what's wrong.

"Is the movie over?" she asked.

"Yeah, you've been in there a while are you alright?"

"Go home without me."

"A- are you sure? You don't need me to-"

"Liam, please, go home." he didn't answer. He just left.

"That was a good movie!" Evita said in excitement.

"The plot was, indeed, different."

"Wait right here I have to use the rest room." Tyrone stood outside the door. Finally Tandy's hand went back to normal. She got out of the stall running into Evita.

"Aren't you that girl who was with Tyrone yesterday?"

"Tandy."

"Evita. Did you come here alone?"

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Oh okay."

"What about you?"

"I'm here with Tyrone."

"Oh, are you two on a date?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Cool, well I have to go."

"Oh, yeah sorry to hold you up." Tandy left the bathroom, her hand began to glow again. Looking at it she bumped into Tyrone sending them flying. Tyrone flew into a curtain.

"Are you okay?" a stranger asked.

"What happened?" another questioned. Tandy stood up and pulled the curtain off where Tyrone should have been. He wasn't there though.

"Tyrone?" she called out. Evita walked out of the bathroom and looked straight at Tandy when she didn't see him, as if she's the reason he isn't there.

"Did you see Tyrone?"

"No, sorry." Tandy ran out of the building.

* * *

Tyrone moved the trash bags off him. It was a a soft landing but he left his date.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Evita texted.

"I'm in the bathroom." he texted back. Quickly he ran back to the theater.

"Where are you coming from? The men's bathroom is over there."

"It was full, so I went to the one across the street." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Ty, are you keeping something from me?"

"No, everything is okay. Let me take you home." Tandy watched Tyrone and Evita walk from across the street. She needed to talk to him, immediately.


	4. Back To Where It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy and Tyrone go back to the beach.

Tandy followed Tyrone all the way home. She knocked on the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" a man asked.

"I'm looking for Tyrone."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"I guess so."

"Ty!" the man yelled. He came running down the stairs.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Someone's here to see you." He looked and noticed the familiar face, he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"What're you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"That's not important right now, I-" she sighed. "We need to figure out how to get rid of this- this-"

"Curse?"

"Yes! It keeps pushing us together!"

"..and pulling us apart."

"I don't want it. It's making my life harder than it is."

"Well how would I know how to get rid of it?"

"You wouldn't. But, don't you see it's only us! If we got it that night at the beach, getting rid of it would have to be a thing we do together. Are you in?"

"Of course, but what are we doing?"

"We're going back."

* * *

They started towards the beach they were the night of the storm.

"I spoke with Evita."

"You did."

"Mhm, she stopped me in the bathroom. She wanted to know who I was there with. Sounds like she thinks I'm following you."

"I've been friends with Evita forever, she can be the jealous type."

"Well it's annoying, she keeps sticking her nose in my business when you're near."

"I'm sorry. Who were you at the theater with?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have one?" he laughed before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I have one." she stopped walking. "He loves me too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell, I'm all he want's, all he needs. That's too much." she started walking again.

"Isn't it a good thing when you found someone like that?"

"Yes, if you feel the same way. I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't, okay?"

"Okay."

"We're here." she crawled under the fence. Tyrone got a dark feeling. All the memories of nightmares returned to him in a force.

"What now?" he asked. Tandy turned to him.

"We get in." she began to strip.

"Um." he covered his eyes. "I don't know if you remember, but there was a storm the last time we were in there."

"What if we use our powers, that could work."

"Tandy this is ridiculous." she stopped everything and sighed. "This isn't going to work. We're just going to have to live with it."

She turned around to look at him. "I don't want to live with it." she cried. "You don't know what I've been through, the shit I put up with these past years. Now I have to worry about my hand not blinding people every five minutes."

"I know-"

"No you don't. Ever since my father died things have gone to shit, he was the only light in my life. My mother is a drug addicted whore, who has different boyfriend every hour. She doesn't give a shit about me, nobody does. Only my father, and he's gone." she wiped the tears from her face. Tyrone pulled her close, they didn't explode this time. Tandy felt warmth and comfort in his hug. She never felt like this with Liam.

"You've experienced things at a level I can never understand." he remembered what his mother said, about people suffering and them not being the last. Tandy got out of the hug and put her sweatpants back on.

"This power we have isn't gonna just go away." she sniffled. "We just have to learn to use it."

"That book from Evita's aunts store."

"The book, yeah. I remember..it said to focus. The light is hope, the dark is fear."

"What does that mean."

"Well, think about it, my power is light you'rs is dark."

"So, you're hope and I'm fear."

"Yeah."

"What do we do? Focus on a hope and fear."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." she sat down with crossed legs. Tyrone sat in front of her. "What's you're greatest fear?" she asked.

"Losing my parents."

"Think about it."

"Why would I-"

"Just think!"

"Okay." he took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." Suddenly Tyrone was in a world, a world of his subconscious mind.

"Hello?" it echoed all around.

"Ty, we're sorry." his mothers voice echoed.

"We didn't want this to happen." his fathers voice said shifting around.

"Mom, Dad?" There their graves were, right in front of him. He dropped to his knees.

"Uhh, Ty?" Tandy asked. Black mist swirled around him. "Ty!" she shook him and light shined from her hands transporting her into her mind. It was his hopes.

"Conners, I hear by plead you guilty." the judge knocked the gavel and Tyrone and his parent's stood up applauding.

"We've got justice, baby." his mother said to him.

"We did it!" Tyrone said holding his fist up. They both snapped back to reality. Tyrone quickly backed away.

"It's alright." Tandy said. "We did it!" she smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before." he smiled back. Tandy blushed looking away.

"Well, seems like we have some of it figure out." she stood up. "It's getting late you should probably head back, before your parent's worry."

"Yeah." he stood up. "You'll be alright?"

"Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because you're never seem alright." he chuckled.

"I'll be..fine."

"Let me walk you."

"No, it's okay. I don't want that Evita girl eyeing me again. I think we should keep our distance when she's around."

"What're you scared of her?"

"No, I'm the one with the power's. I just don't want any trouble over some boy."

"So I'm just 'some boy' to you."

"Yeah, I still don't know you."

"You know enough."

"Enough isn't enough. You don't know much about me, other than-" she stopped herself. She just realized she told him things that she's never told anyone she's just met. Usually she doesn't tell people about her mother or the night her father died. But, something in Tyrone brought it out. It wasn't just the connection through their power. It was connection through them.

"'Other than' what?" he asked.

"Nothing, look I'm going to go. I'll see you.."

"I'll meet you tomorrow. At the church."

"Okay." she gave him a thumbs up, before leaving. They were seeing one another quite often, only because they were trying to figure out how to work there powers. That's all, nothing more. Right? Yeah.


	5. She Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evita's acting quite strange..

Tandy met up with Liam the next day. They sat on a bench at the park.

"Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah." She rubbed her neck. "Much."

"It sucks that you missed the movie."

"Yeah, but I was there for some of it."

"True." They sat in silence watching people pass by and children play in the distance. Liam rubbed his finger against her hand, triggering his hopes. They were sitting at the park on a bench. Looking at the children play.

"That could be us with our kids one day." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Can you imagine? Little Timmy, running around."

"We are not naming our kid that!" she laughed. "But, yeah I can." Tandy quickly moved her hand away from his.

"Woah, you alright?" he moved closer. "Tandy...?" she stared blankly before looking at him.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us, we, there isn't one."

"What?"

"The feelings you have, shouldn't be there. You don't deserve me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You deserve a girl who loves you back."

He backed away. "You don't love me?" Tandy didn't have to answer, she got up and walked away. Leaving him there, alone.

* * *

Tyrone woke up, not in his bed. Somewhere dark. A warehouse. He wrapped his blanket around himself. Looking around he noticed a man with orange hair, just like the cop that shot his brother. He hid. Another man showed up next to him. It looked like they were packing drugs into his trunk. He reached into his pocket for his phone, but he wasn't wearing anything but boxers. The cop drove away.

* * *

"He was right there." he said, sitting on the step inside the church. "I could have caught him, by taking pictures or something.."

"I can only imagine how you feel right now." Tandy interrupted.

He looked at her. "What about you? It seems like you've had a rough day."

"I..broke it off, with Liam." he looked at her puzzled. "Liam was my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he touched me and..I saw his hopes..his dreams."

"And it was overwhelming."

"I don't want that with him. I don't want that with anyone!" she stood up and opened a bottle of whine.

"Why wouldn't you? Having someone there, someone you trust! That's something that doesn't just always come, it's rare."

" _He_  trust  _me_."

"So, what's wrong?" she looked at him.

"Nothing." she chugged the whine. "He was..perfect for me." she chuckled. "But, I pushed him away. Just like I do everyone else in my life."

"You don't push me away."

"You're different, every time I push you away..you come back." she sipped the whine again. "Do you want some?"

"No."

"Why are you so..good?"

"What do you mean?" he softly laughed.

"You don't drink, you listen, your so..I don't know."

"I go to Catholic School."

"Ah, don't want to ruin that reputation, I see."

"It's not that, I feel like..I have to be perfect. I have to make up for my brothers death."

"You don't."

"But, I do. My parent's are always on my back, questioning everything I do because they're afraid I'll end up like him."

"That's fucked up, it's like you're reliving your brother's life if your parents knew what was going to happen."

"The same mistake can happen twice. It's happened before."

"I know, but still it's kind of shitty. Anyway.." she sat back next to him. "It's nice to have someone to talk to, y'know?" he nodded. "I don't usually tell people about my personal problems."

"Me neither, you different."

"Because of my powers." she assured.

"No, it's just..you." she looked at him. "I feel like I can trust you."

"I feel the same way.." they stared at each other for what felt like forever, when Tyrone's phone rang.

"Hello? I'm kind of busy...you're right. I'll be there." he hung up.

"Sound's like an angry girlfriend on the phone."

"She's not my girlfriend she's.. I don't know, but she's not that." he put his phone in his pocket.

"I don't know, it seems like she's always getting between us. It's like she know's when you're with me."

"She doesn't." he said before leaving. In a way, Tandy was right. Tyrone knew that Evita could be jealous, but this was a different envy. It wasn't like her, at all.

* * *

He met up with her at vacant property.

"Why are we meeting here?"

"I wanted to show you something." she grabbed his hand and led him into an abandoned house.

"I don't like how this looks, Eve."

"It's fine." she opened the door. "I come here all the time." It was dark and uncanny. The whole place gave him a bad feeling.

"So, what'd you wanna show me?" she kissed him passionately, she leaned against the wall their body's almost touching.

"Take off you're pants."

"What?"

"Take off you're pants!" she repeated.

"Why?"

"So, we can get started."

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"No, If you ask me we're moving too slow." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Now take them off." she whispered in his ear. He backed away.

"I don't like this, at all."

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? This isn't you!"

"You don't know what's me."

"I know you wouldn't lead me into some abandoned house just to have sex. That's not the Evita I know." she sighed. "What's up with you?"

"If you're not looking to do this, then I'm not willing to stay." she walked out.

* * *

"She left you, just like that?" Tandy asked.

"Yeah, it was so weird, and the thing is she's always acted like that. I just didn't see it."

"People aren't always who they pretend to be. Eventually you see that layer of skin isn't as thick as it appeared." she sipped the bottle of champagne. Tyrone ripped it out of her hands and took a sip. "Geez, she really fucked you up huh?"

"That's not bad." he handed it back to her. "But, I wouldn't drink it as much as you."

"There's nothing wrong with the amount I drink." she looked at him, taking in the grief from his body language. "I'm sorry about your girl.."

"Don't be, she may have been the only good and exciting thing in my life but, now I don't have to worry about her harassing me about being with you."

"That's one good thing about it!" she poised. "But, what about you, are you going to be okay?"

"I will be. Can we just- not talk about it?"

"Sure." she thought of what to say next. "I learned how to control my powers!"

"Show me." Tandy turned her body toward him and held out her hand. She closed her eyes than the dagger appeared, just like that.

"How'd you do that?"

"I've been focusing on it so much lately, one day it just came to me."

"I need to learn to control mine, so I don't show up somewhere I don't want to be."

"I can teach you, now that you have more free time."

"I'd like that." he smiled.


	6. Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy and Tyrone find out news that connects back to them, then something happens.

They spent time learning how to use their powers together and as individuals. Tyrone learned how to control his teleportation, but for some reason he woke up somewhere else.

* * *

"So, what's your deal with my mom?"

"I can't talk right now." he quickly ran out of the house. Skeptic, Tandy followed. He seemed suspicious.

* * *

Tyrone looked through the hole under the covers. It was the cop, the one that shot his brother. He checked his watch and paced back in forth. Another man walked up with a bag.

"What took you so long?"

"Got held up, but I'm here now." he gave him the bag.

"This all of it?"

"Yeah, all the files found in the house."

"There's nothing else out there?"

"I don't know-"

"Well, look. The boss doesn't want  _anything_  left."

"They didn't tell me about anything else, I've looked-"

"Look harder, because if you go down we all go down."

Tandy climbed onto the roof and listened in through the broken window. They started a fire. She recognized the second person's face. It was the cop Tyrone was offer. She noticed one of the bags moving, then she sensed his presents. Tyrone was there. She listened for more.

"Go back and get rid of anything that's related to Roxxon Corp, and I mean  _anything_. There should be no evidence of Nathan associating with Roxxon."

"I know."

"Then do it, before we run out of time." He emptied the bag into the fire. Tyrone scooted a little. The fire was making him sweat and burning the material.

"What was that?" Connors pulled the sheet off and Tyrone was gone. Tandy took a deep breath.

"Tandy?" she screamed and he covered her mouth moving her out of sight. The cops looked in their direction taking out their guns.

"We should go." they drove away. Tandy snatched out of Tyrone's arm's.

"Don't jump on me like that!"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here..why  _are_  you here?"

"That guy Connors was with.." she watched the car drive down the street. "..he's dating my mom." she turned around. "I should say using, because he just want's information about my dad." she sighed. "I knew something was up with him."

"You should tell your mom."

"Are you kidding? My mom doesn't give a shit about my opinion, she never has...I can't believe I didn't find out sooner. We gotta do something about it."

"I agree, but how?" the dagger appeared in her hand.

"How else?"

"We need a plan."

"I have to lure him in, gain his trust somehow." she paced. "He's our first target, closest to home."

"Okay, how're we gonna do it?"

Tandy thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "They're both cops!"

"Yeah?"

"So, we get rid of their files. Erase them completely, it'll ruin them."

"Where would we get the files?"

"I don't know..but maybe we can sneak into the station and get some dirt."

"A black man sneaking into the station isn't a good look."

"Technically it's not sneaking and I'm going to be by your side, we're..becoming the victim. We go in, file a case, I'll snoop around and see what I can find."

"I don't think you'll find much."

"Doesn't hurt to try. I heard Richard talking about some safe over the phone, he keeps it in his office at the station."

"So, that's our target?"

"Yeah, there's gotta be something in there that we can use on him."

"Okay."

"If worse comes to worse, we'll use our powers. But, I don't think thing's will get that bad. I'm pretty good at getting in and out."

"I trust that. So, while you're doing that, I'm going to..?"

"Your going to file for a stolen bike or something, you have a bike right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're set, we're doing this tonight."

"Alright." It was silent for a while. "What's your moms deal?"

"What'd you mean?"

"The way you talk about her she seems...difficult.

"She  _is_  difficult..but she's my mom, I still love her."

"Well, of course you still lover her-"

"Then why are you bringing her up?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because, she's my mother! You can't tell me you wouldn't get defensive if I said anything about your parents."

"I didn't say anything about her, I just asked what her problem was!"

"Exactly, what would you expect from a single parent-"she took a deep breath. "Oh, right, you wouldn't know because 'Mr. Choir Boy' has two parent's who love him dearly."

"I'm sorry I don't understand the struggle but we have our issues too."

"Yeah, like not showing up to a game is a big deal. I lost my father! And my mother couldn't give a shit about me!"

"You think my biggest issue is my parent's missing a game!? Don't forget you're not the only one who lost someone that night, but you wouldn't know because you only care about yourself!" Tandy's eyes began to water. How could he think such a thing about her? "People who look like me get killed everyday. My brother just happened to be one, that shows how high the risk are around here. I'm risking my life everyday. So, excuse me, for not think about the problems of a single parent. I've had other issues that I've been dealing with my whole life." He was right, Tandy didn't want to admit that. She turned around and marched away. "Oh, Tandy running away again huh?" she wiped the tears from her face as she began to climb down the building. "That's not going to get rid of anything!" he shouted. He teleported to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. His mother walked in.

"You alright, honey?"

"No." he faced the ceiling. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

" _This_! I have to wake up everyday like everything is normal, like everything is perfect! When I know, I'm risking getting killed by some cop with sticky fingers."

"You just don't think about it."

"Not thinking about it isn't going to make it disappear, it's just ignorant."

"So, what, you're just gonna stay locked in the house all day away from everything?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Look, your father and I want you to be safe. But, we don't want you to not have fun."

"..can I stay home tomorrow? I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, baby." she put her hand on his face before leaving him in the room.

* * *

Tandy went to her mothers house.

"Tandy, what's up?"

"I don't think you should see that Richard guy."

"What, why? He's helping with your father's case."

"No, mom! He's not a good man."

"What make's you think that? Have you been following him around?"

"No, I just-"

"What's going on?" Richard came out of the bedroom.

"None of your business."

"Tandy Bowen! This is not your place to speak to  _anyone_  in such manner."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared."

"I'm not sure about, ever since-" she paused.

"Since what? Your father died?"

"Go to hell." she said through her teeth before storming out of the house. She felt worthless and helpless and useless. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted the problems gone, the people gone, her life gone. It wasn't needed, nobody would care. She went to the bridge where her father's last breath was taken. She took a deep breath of the fresh air as she climbed on the other side. Her last breath. She closed her eyes and took one step dropping into the water.

* * *

Bubbles of air in water floated around Tyrone's face as he woke up in cold sweat. It was a nightmare. He had slept through most of the day. The sun was setting. He didn't feel like himself. He felt dehydrated, and he struggled to breath.

"Mom..Da..d" he tried to say struggling to walk down the hall. He fell down the stairs frightening his parents.

"Tyrone!? Tyrone!" his father called moving his face. Everything went blurry and then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the final chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, tbh I kind of forgot about it for like a day but I finished this all in like an hour or so. Enjoy!


	7. What Really Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone get's treated at the hospital.

Tyrone woke up in the hospital. He looked to find his parents sleeping on the chair next to him.

"Dad?" he called. His father woke up.

"Oh, you're awake!" he smiled.

"What happened?"

"The doctor said you were dehydrated and exhausted."

"But, I slept all day."

"That's what I said." he chuckled.

"When will we go home?"

"Soon."

A doctor came in.

"He's awake?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Tyrone, I'm going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." she said looking at a computer, she looked toward him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." he nodded.

"Great." she clicked the mouse around. "When was the last time you drank water?"

"This morning."

"Have you been drinking any alcohol lately?"

"No."

"Have you been, on any prescription drugs?"

"No."

"How about illegal drugs?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I just need to know this before we test you." she said like it's no big deal. It seemed like she was trying to get him to admit he was a thug or something.

"I don't drink and I don't do drugs."

"You been to any parties lately? Anyone could've slipped something in your drink."

"I haven't been to a party."

"He's been home all week." his father said. The lady nodded her head and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Do you exercise often?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she continued to scribble on the clipboard. "I'm just going to take a sample of your blood and see if there's anything we missed." she put some gloves on and began the procedure.

"How old are you, Tyrone?"

"Why?"

"Just making small talk." she rummaged through a medical box.

"18."

"Wow, practically an adult." she plucked the needle and rubbed alcohol on his arm. "What is this your last year in high school?"

He nodded.

"I remember when I was in high school, believe it or not I was the coolest kid there." She stuck the need in his arm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not so cool now. But, I'm successful." Tyrone flinched and clutched his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"No!" He moaned in agony.

"Okay, lie down." she took the needle out of his arm. She went to the door of the room to call for help. Tyrone fell unconscious again.

* * *

_A figure stood in the distance._

_"Tandy?" Tyrone called out. He was in the middle of nothingness and the floor was flooded with water. A cry echoed around him. Tandy turned around, tears in her eyes._ _"Tandy, what's wrong?"_

_"I wish I was the one that died." she cried. It echoed. She echoed. She looked at him, but she wasn't looking directly at him. She was just staring in his general direction._

_"No, Tandy don't think like that. Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He heard a splash as if someone jumped into a body of water._

_"I wish I was the one that died. I wish I was died. I wish I died. I wish. I died." Echoed all around him._

_"Tandy?" he called._

* * *

"TANDY!" He screamed waking up. He wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was at a beach.  _The_  beach. Where he woke up, that morning, long ago. The waves whooshed against the sand. It seemed calm, but it wasn't. That's when he noticed Tandy's washed up body in the sand.

"Tandy! Shit." he ran to her, lifeless body and pulled it further ashore. He checked her pulse.  _Nothing_. His heart began to beat fast. He pumped her chest.

"Come on Tandy, don't leave me!" he breathed in her mouth. "Tandy, please!" he cried. Nothing worked. He pulled her close to his body. Keeping her warm. Even if she didn't need to be. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you." he sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" black mist surrounded them. Tandy's light was little but it was noticed. Tyrone quickly checked her pulse again. Slowly, it started back up. But, how? Was it his powers?" He looked at her hand. It was the dagger, it faced away when he noticed it. It had cut the rope from her hands. But, how did she still end up..here? Unconscious? That's when he noticed the blood in the back of her head. He had to bring her to the hospital, fast. There was nothing else he could do, she needed saved! He carried her all the way there. The doctors rushed her in. Tyrone's doctor met up with him.

"Your parent's have been worried sick about you."

"I need to check on my friend-"

"She'll be fine, okay? Right now, just worry about feeling better." she led him back to his room.

"Tyrone where'd you go?"

He didn't answer. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Tyrone Johnson?" He sat up. "You're friends awake." He quickly got up and his mother grabbed him.

"Ty, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'll be right back." he followed the doctor into another room. Tandy was sitting there, staring blankly.

"Tandy..are you okay?" he put his hand no hers, she moved away. He looked at the doctor. "How's her head?"

"She hurt it pretty bad but, she's healing."

"Does she have memory?"

"Shockingly she does, she could've been paralyzed. She's lucky you found her when you did."

He looked back at her. "..do you want me to call your mom?" she sat there in silence, he began to walk towards the phone when Tandy stopped him.

"Don't. She wouldn't know what to do."

"She's not going to worry about where you are?"

"I live in a church, Ty. She couldn't care less."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be, it's all true."

"But, it's not. I was angry and upset, I said things I didn't mean."

"You meant them, I saw it in your eyes, you meant them." she finally looked at him. "Why are you wearing a gown?"

"I'm sick. Why were you in the water? Did you try to kill yourself?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does! Your willing to just throw your life away?"

"Nobody would care!"

"Yes, we would. I care, and so does your mother."

"No, she doesn't." she looked away from him.

"Yes, she does!" he stopped for a moment to lower his voice. "Tandy, you're all she has. She needs you."

"She doesn't." she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't know her like I do."

"That's not true and you know it. She may be a horrible person, but you've helped her get through some tough times! You've told me!"

"That was a long time ago."

"And what about me, huh!? You were just going to let me mourn the death of someone I care about, again?"

"Look it doesn't even matter anymore, okay! The dagger cut the ropes loose! I lived, I'm here!"

"That doesn't explain the wound on your head." Tandy placed her hand on her head and flinched.

"Something fell on my head after the rope cut loose, knocked me out."

"Was someone else there?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone."

"Well, something wouldn't just fall out of the sky like that."

"Tyrone, you need to get back to your room." his doctor said coming in.

"Okay." he followed her back, a male doctor was standing there with a clipboard.

"There he is." Tyrone sat on his bed. "Okay, so it looks like you were just dehydrated. Nothing more, nothing less. Drinking a lot of water should make you feel better."

"I have been drinking water though, more than enough."

"Well, testing says otherwise."

* * *

"Tandy, oh my god!" her mother walked in.

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Richard told me you were hurt." She looked at Richard. How would he know that?

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not look at your head!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter."

"You don't treat me like I am."

"I'm going to change that."

"You always say that."

"Don't act like the victim here, what were you doing that ended in you getting hurt?"

"What I do is none of your business. You don't get the right to kiss my boo-boo and make it okay. You had the chance to do that years ago and you missed."

"Rich could you step outside for a moment."

"Sure." he closed the door behind him.

"I'm trying to help you Tandy."

"And I'm trying to help you, mom! He is not a good guy, he is putting us in extreme danger."

"Don't turn this on Richard, that is not what we are arguing about. I came here to help you, hospital bills are expensive. Did you think of that before you got here?"

"I was unconscious when I get here."

"I'm going to pay the bill, but don't get into anything like this again. Because I wont' be there to save you next time."

"I wasn't expecting you to save me  _this_  time." It was silent for a while. "Mom?"

"What?"

"Please, I'm really worried. Richard is a dangerous man."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you might get killed!"

"Tandy..that is enough."

"Mom-"

"No. I'm paying the bill, then I'm leaving." she left the room. Tandy sat there, thinking of how much better it would be if she didn't wake up.


	8. Dinner At My Place

Tandy knocked on the door.

"Tyrone, your friends here!" his mom shouted. "You can come inside, honey." she opened the door wider. Tandy walked in and looked around, Tyrone ran down stairs.

"Nice house, Johnson."

"Thanks."

"We need to talk." she looked over at his mother who was washing vegetables. "Where's your room?"

"Come on." he grabbed her wrist and brought her to his room. She looked around noticing the ballet slipper on his dresser, her ballet slipper. She picked it up. "Oh, yeah. That's yours, from the beach." she inspected it, it brought back many hopeful memories. Those memories reminded her of the reality of her father's death. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"I think Richard is trying to kill me."

"The guy your mom's dating?"

"Yeah, he must've overheard me telling her about his plan. I'm a target.."

"He saw that you weren't dead, so he finished the job."

"Seem's like your guy and my guy are working together."

"We gotta do something, he's always at that warehouse we can find him there."

"Find who there?" his mom walked in.

"A Pokemon." Tandy answered.

"A what?"

"There's this mobile game where you can find Pokemon, we're going to look for one."

"Ty, don't you have that Outsiders essay?"

"Yeah, Tandy is..helping with..that."

"Okay, get to it." she left leaving the door cracked open. They looked at each other. "One more thing, Tandy are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh." she looked at Tyrone.

"Yes, she is." he answered. His mom gave a quick smile before leaving them.

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"When was the last time you had a nice home cooked meal?" she didn't answer.

They sat at the table. Tyrone waited for Tandy to take a bite. She picked up the spoon full of rice and ate it. Her expression changed from timid to impressed.

"Mrs. Johnson, this is really good!" she chuckled.

"Thank you, my secret ingredient is love."

"So, Tandy." Tyrones father started. "How'd you meet Ty?"

"Well, we go to the same school."

"We've never seen you there before."

"I'm new, the education at my old school wasn't good."

"Oh, what school did you attend?"

"Don't interrogate her, Otis."

"I'm just trying to get to know her. You don't have to answer that."

"Ty, what happened to Evita? You guys don't talk anymore?"

"We do, just at school."

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just..not ready for a relationship." he picked at his food.

"Okay." her phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this." she got up.

"So, Tandy, not to overflow you with questions. But, when will we meet your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah, we won't know you until we know where you come from."

"I lost my dad."

"..I'm sorry to hear that."

"Everyone is..."

"What about your mother?"

"Shes..got her own problems to deal with."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you need to." His mother said sitting back down.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"We insist. I have some old clothes I think we're about the same size." Tandy couldn't deny, it  _was_  better than another night at the church. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"...okay, thank you."

* * *

Tyrone brought a heavy blanket into the bedroom.

"Your parents are so sweet, no wonder your so nice."

"Thanks." he smiled, putting the sheets on the bed. He went back to his room. His mother walked in.

"That Tandy girl is very sweet."

"She said the same thing about you and dad too." he chuckled.

she sat on his bed. "You like her?"

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"Well, yeah but I see how you look at her. Does my son have crush?"

"Mom."

"I'm just assuming based on observation."

"I told you I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Okay, then there's nothing more to discuss." she got up and walked towards the door. "Good night."

"Night." he lied down on his bed as she turned off the light before leaving. After an hour of sleep, Tyrone was woken up by Tandy.

"What're you doing." he said half asleep.

"We're going to the warehouse."

"Why now?"

"There's no better time then now." he rubbed his eyes. "You never snuck out before?" she began to pile the pillows in the for of a body under the covers.

"No."

"Right, you're a good two shoes."

"It's also really late at night."

"Do you have anything to help us get there?" He thought for a second then looked in his closet pulling out a cloak that his brother made. He wrapped it around himself holding his arms out.

"You have to be under the cloak to get there."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, but it helps."

Tandy sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to hold on to you." she wrapped her arms around him anyway. Tyrone closed his eyes and thought of the cop. Next thing they knew they were in a bush in front of a house. They ducked as Connors walked out. Suddenly, a rage flowed through Tyrones body and he grabbed the cop, seeing his fears. His fear was the head of Roxxon Corp. Connors shoved him to the ground taking out his gun. Before he could shoot Tyrone tackled him transporting them to the place Billy was shot.

"Tyrone?" Tandy shouted.

"Who are you?" Connors asked, in a panicked tone.

"This place look familiar to you? It was the last time I saw my brother alive."

"Wait, you're that kid aren't you?"

"You killed my brother!" He hollered. "Now you're going to pay." he moved closer as the cop backed away. "You can run all you want, I will always find you."

"Tyrone! Tyrone!" Tandy shouted. She wasn't very far from him. She followed his presents.

"I'm sorry about your brother kid."

"You don't get to say that! For years, I have been told I was crazy because the police covered you up."

"What're you going to do to me?"

"Tyrone, stop!" Tandy yelled. Connors got up and ran away. He turned around, he was swarmed in black mist. "Don't kill him, that will not end well for you."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it, I've seen the outcome. You suffer, you're  _family_  suffers."

"So, what do I do?"

"You turn him in."

"I can't  _just_  turn him in without evidence."

"So, you get it. I'll help you."

"If you're helping we're going now." he wrapped the cloak around her and they teleported to Connors.


	9. Almost..

Connors stopped to take a breath when they teleported to him.

"What do you want from me?" Tyrone knocked him out.

He woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. Tandy watched him.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere no one can here your screams."

"Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't what you should be worried about, what I'll do to you.." she moved closer"..is another story."

"Please, I'll do whatever."

"Begging, eh? That doesn't work on me."

"What do you want?"

"Justice, Roxxon Corporations sound familiar to you?" he shifted. "So, it does?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Like hell you don't, you and Richard are trying to wipe out anything that has to do with Nathan Bowen."

"How do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Look, I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Now, I'm telling you not to."

"I'm not scared of you."

"That's not what it sounded like a few minutes ago, when you were begging me to let you go."

"You're just a kid, there's nothing your capable of." the dagger appeared into her hands as she moved it closer to his throat.

"You were saying."

"You're not going to kill me."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm positive, I know who you are Tandy Bowen." she backed away. "If you kill me you'll never get justice for your dad."

She stared at him for a second. "I don't have to kill you." she moved the dagger to his chin pressing it against his skin. "I can make you wish you were dead."

Tyrone walked in and pulled her away.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Interrogating."

"We were going to do that together."

"Yeah, but it would have to be a good cop bad cop situation and none of us want to play good cop."

"He's not good cop worthy." he said looking as he tried to reach the ropes.

"I get you want justice, but I want it too. All you really need to do is get him to admit he killed your brother." she looked back at Connors. "For me it's much harder."

"I'll help you first."

She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"..yeah."

"Ty, you don't have to-"

"We're in this together, right?"

"Right." they moved toward Connors. "Tell us what you know about Roxxon."

"What if I don't?"

"I don't think you want to know the outcome."

"Doesn't sound like you have one."

"You're lucky I don't just kill you right here." Tyrone said getting close to his face.

"You kid's don't know who your dealing with." A clash was heard from another room. Tyrone quickly grabbed Tandy and the disappeared before anyone came in.

"What the hell.."

* * *

"Shit!" she kicked the air.

"Hey, hey keep it down." he closed his door.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." she scratched her forehead. They sat on the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll get him to talk."

"If we can find him again."

"We will."

"You're so optimistic." she walked towards the dresser and picked up her ballet slipper.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"You could learn a thing or two."

She laughed with her nose, turning back to him. "You gonna give this back to me?"

"You gonna give back my sweater?" she didn't answer. "Didn't think so. Besides, it represents our connection."

"Yeah. It's just.." she paused. "It reminds me of my dad. All those..times we've had...his jokes." she smiled.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I can't help but blame myself for Billy's death. If I didn't take that stereo things would be different."

"I blame myself too." she sat next to him. "Sometimes, I wish it was me instead of him. It would be better that way..." it had was silent. "But, we can't just sit here wishing for things that aren't going to happen." she looked at him. "All we can do is fight. If we win, so will they and that's how we'll get justice."

"There's the optimism!"

"Shut up." she nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm gonna get some sleep, or at least try."

"Okay." he watched her walk to the door. "Good night."

she looked back at him. "..night." she smiled. He turned off the light and lied there on his back. It's crazy how two different people, who live two different lives, can connect in such an extraordinary way. They were, truly, a divine pairing. Tandy didn't get any sleep, she had continuous nightmares of what'll happen if she got caught by Roxxon, there was a man who was tall and had a long face. She woke up in a pool of sweat, it was day. Tyrone's dad knocked before opening the door.

"There's breakfast downstairs."

"Thank you." she nodded. Before going downstairs she tried to imagine the man again. The face was blurry, but he  _was_  tall. She sat down.

"G'morning Tandy." His mother said placing the plate in front of her.

"Morning." she looked around. Tyrone walked in kissing his mom on the cheek. Tandy's eyes followed him around the room.

"Hey sweetie, excited for the big game?"

"Yeah." he sat next to Tandy.

"You have a game today?" she asked pouring syrup on her toast.

"Yeah."

"Will you becoming, Tandy?" they looked at each other.

"Tandy's got some other stuff to do."

"We'll miss you being there." Tyrone put the toast in his mouth and put on his book bag. They headed toward the door. "I hope to see you again." Tandy smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Bye mom." he waved going out the door.

"Bye, be safe!"

They walked down the sidewalk.

"Your parent's are, seriously, everything I ever dreamed of."

"If you ever need a place to stay, we're open." he looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm going to my moms."

"What about that Richard guy? If he's there, he'll kill you."

"I can't have him in the same house as my mom, she's in just as much danger as I am. It was already risky leaving her with him before." they stood outside the school doors.

"Maybe I should come with you."

"No, you have game. I know it's important to you."

"But this is more important."

"I'll be fine."

"Just be careful alright?"

"I will." she stared at him. "Aren't you gonna walk in?"

"I thought you were leaving first." he pushed the door open and looked at her one more time. He was concerned for her, but knew she could take care of herself. "Go!" she said. He watched her walk off the property. Opening his locker a note fell in front of him.  _"I know who you are."_ it said. It scared him a bit. How could anyone know? He was pulled into the storage room.

"Relax, it's just me." Evita whispered.

"Evita, what do you want? I thought you were done with me."

"I know what I said and I'm sorry, if you're not ready, who am I to force you into doing something you don't want to do?"

"Apology accepted, what's up?"

"The note, did you get it?"

"Yeah, what does it mean."

"It  _means_  I know who you are! I know about your teleporting."

"SH, keep it down. How do you know?"

"My aunt figured."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, just us. That other girl, she has powers too."

"What're you going to do now that you know?"

"I've known for a while, I want to help."

"Why would you want to help us?"

"Because, you need it. There are some rules to having the type of power you have."

"Rules, what kind of Rules?"

"I-" the sound of cheerleaders and jocks muffled through the halls. "I can't talk right now." she left the room. 

* * *

 

The door was cracked open to her mothers house. She walked in. The place was completely trashed.

"Mom?" Tandy called stepping over the broken glass. There was a splash of blood on the wall. A hand went around her face as she felt a slight pinch in her neck, everything went black. She woke up tied to a chair. Richard sitting in front of her. 

"Morning sunshine." he smirked. 

"Where am I?"

"A quiet place."

"Where no on can hear your screams." Connors walked in. "Sound familiar." he sat in the chair backwards. "Oh, Tandy." he exhaled. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Where's my mom?" 

"Don't worry about her." 


	10. Moving Up Up and Away From You

"You're in a lot of trouble Tandy, do you know that?" he stood up. "You don't know what you've got yourself into."

"I think I have an idea."

"You think, but you don't  _know_."

Connors grabbed her chin."There's something up with you and that other kid.." he turned her head around, rubbing his cold fingers on her cheek. "You're special, you have a power unnatural to the human race. We could use that."

"Over my dead body!"

"That's something we can arrange." his hands slowly moved down her body.

She closed her eyes and opened them. "I don't think so." she stabbed him in the gut with her dagger.

"FUCK!" he screamed in agony. Richard charged at her, she ducked managing to slice his leg and ran out as fast as she could not looking back. She called Tyrone.

"Tandy?"

"Tyrone I need you, I need your help!"

"What, what happened?"

"I got-" he could hear her crying. He quickly went into the bathroom stall and teleported to her.

"Tandy, what happened to you." her face was puffy and red. There was bruises on her wrist. She fell into him helplessly.

"It was Richard...he took me- he took my mom!" she sniffled. "They know about our power, they want it. They're hunting us down."

"They took your mom, why?"

"They think she knows about them..what have I done?"

"Hey." he lifted her head up."It's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it Ty? There's no one else to blame but me!"

"We're far more powerful than they are. We could fight them off."

"There's more of them."

"How many were with you?"

"It was Connors and Richard."

"And you got away from both of them. If you could do that on your own..then they don't have a chance."

"Right now, I just want my mom.." she chuckled a little. "I'd never thought I'd say that." she looked at his clothes. "Oh my god, you have the game!"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, Ty, this is important to you, you have to go."

"But, you need help."

"I'm fine."

"That's not what it looks like." she covered her wrist. "The game can wait."

"Ty-"

"I'm not letting you get hurt again." That touched her, she felt a pebble in her throat. It was quiet as they stared at each other. Something came over Tandy in that moment.

"I won't and I don't need anyone sitting by my side to make sure of that."

"I'm just trying to help."

"You've helped enough, I can do this on my own."

"You're forgetting that I want justice too. This wasn't just between you and them we had an agreement."

"There was never an agreement, this was something I had to do and you were just a ready bystander."

"You need me-"

"I don't need anyone!" she hollered.

"You know what, your right. You don't, you just manipulate people into caring for you so you can just play with their emotions and manipulate them into doing the dirty work for you."

"Oh you think you're so perfect?" she couldn't hold back the tears. "With your perfect family and perfect house."

"Do not bring my personal life into this. You know.." he laughed a little. "..you're complicated Tandy, I don't understand why you make such dumb decisions."

"If you think I'm so dumb why do you stay around me?"

"I didn't say you were dumb.."

"It was implied, though, right? You see it's people like you who I worry about."

"People like me? Tandy, you didn't even apologize for assuming my parents not being there for a game was a struggle! I apologized, and it was only after you tried to end your life."

"I didn't ask for you apology."

"I'm sorry that I'm a person who cares about you. Tandy, I care about you! Do you understand? I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's not true."

"Obviously, you don't want anyone to. So, go ahead, run away like you always do."

She took off his sweater and threw it at him "Go to hell, Tyrone Johnson."

Her ballet slipper appeared into his hand, he dropped it in front of her. "Have a nice life, Tandy Bowen." he disappeared. Tandy wiped her tears, picked up the ballet slipper, and ran. She was going to flee the country. Alaska seemed nice. Less problems. No Tyrone.

* * *

Tyrone teleported to the locker room, where his team mates were getting ready.

"Hey, Ty, right on time." he patted his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just..nervous."

"Don't be, your gonna kill it tonight." he got a text from Evita.

"Good luck at the game!" she texted. At least someone appreciates him. He stretched his legs and warmed up. He definitely wasn't in the mood to play. Walking out on the court he saw his parents in the audience, they gave him a big smile.

"You got this Ty." one of the players said to him. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's begin." the referee blew the whistle for them to start.

* * *

Tandy went back to her mothers house to get her old ballet bag.

"Tandy is that you?" a voice came from the bedroom. She opened the door to find her mother half a wake.

"Mom?"

"Hey." she smiled rubbing her eyes. Tandy crawled on the bed next to her giving her a warm hug. "What's wrong? You never hug me."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed.

"I don't know." Tandy sighed. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, I'm taking a vacation."

"A vacation from what?"

"New Orleans."

She slammed a stack of cash on the counter."How quick can I get a passport to Alaska?"

"That depends..is it just the passport? Or do you want to change your identity completely?"

"The second one."

"What happened?"

"I don't think that's a part of the deal." he looked at her as if he wasn't in without that information. "Got into some trouble with some people..I need to get out." he grabbed the money and looked through the stack. It was all hundred dollar bills. He looked are with suspision.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"How long will it take to get it?"

"For you, about an hour."

"Okay." she exhaled sticking her thumbs in her front pockets. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna wait here."

"No, I do not mind." she sat down. Still heated over Tyrone, she stared at the ballet slipper crushing it in her hand. The man looked at her. "You seem upset."

"I run away from everything.." she shook her head. "Even the people I-" she paused. "..care about." she said to herself.

* * *

Tyrone wasn't doing good in the game at all. The opposing team player pushed him to the ground. There was a disappointing 'awe' from the crowd as the other team scored a point.

"Come on, Ty, step up your game!" someone shouted to him. He couldn't. The ball was checked to him. He dribbled going in straight for a shot, he missed. His team lost and the blame was put on him. He didn't care, he just wanted to go home.

"It's alright, honey." his mother said rubbing his back as they entered their home.

"What happened back there?"

"I'm just not feeling it." he shrugged. He took a steaming hot shower. Every time he closed his eyes an image of Tandy would show up. Her smile, her laugh, her attitude. He stuck his face in the hot waterfall, hoping it would make him forget it all. But, it didn't.

* * *

Tandy sat in the seat on the plane with nothing but a few hundred dollars. She didn't what she'd do when she got there, other than get a motel. She closed her eyes, and there was Tyrone. He was just standing there with a smile on his face trying to convince her to watch a movie with him on Netflix. He laughed his adorable laugh, and those eyes his beautiful eyes. Her heart began to race and the room felt hot. This was a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time, she almost forgot what it was. But, it can't be..Tandy isn't attracted to Tyrone. He was a good looking young man, but Tandy doesn't have feelings for him like  _that_. Right? She was surprised he hasn't teleported to her like he usually does. Half of her was hoping he would while the other half expected him to. She clutched the slipper in her hand. But, no. She landed in Alaska as the new person she payed to be.


	11. Living My Life Without You There

Tyrone didn't get any sleep. With Tandy gone, he had to face Connors alone. It was only Connors he wanted, no one else. It would be risky, but if Tandy could do it so can he. His parent's were going to be out for the day, he wasn't going to school.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Mom, I'm 18, I can take care of myself."

"I know." she kissed his head. "We'll be back by 10."

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone." his father said opening the door.

"I won't." he closed the door behind them. Going into the bookshelf, he opened the safe and took his parents gun. Suddenly, he remembered what Tandy had said in his last attempt to kill him. It wouldn't end well. He took it anyway, just in case. There was no more games to play, this was a job that was going to get done. He appeared at a lake, where Connors was dragging a body bag into the water. He took out his phone and took pictures.

* * *

The motel bed was much more comfortable than the church floors. Tandy woke up, unaware of where she was. She forgot she had traveled out of the country. There was no one she knew. Which was good, no one knew her background. She looked at her new I.D. Her new name was Tamara Nunen. New person, new style. Tandy was going to live a better life this time. No stealing from others, she's going to make her own money. She went to the library and printed out a resume. Her plan was to work at the local supermarket just a block away from the motel. The next step was to buy some professional clothing. The entire day she freshened herself up, she even became brunette. She painted her nails navy blue and curled her hair. She looked like a completely new person, as she was.

"So this is your first job?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes."

"Have you been exposed to any drugs or anything like that?" Tandy instantly thought of the time her and Tyrone got into a fight, her solution to that problem was to snort crack.

"No, I would never."

"Okay..when can you start?"

"Is now good?"

"Now is perfect." she stood up. "You're going to start off simple, putting the tags on the products."

"Sounds good!" she smiled. They shook hands.

* * *

Connors drove away. Tyrone quickly grabbed the bag and opened it. Luckily, it wasn't a corpse. But, it was a a bag filled with papers. Roxxon papers, with pictures of peoples faces on it. Could they be targets? Or do they connect to Tandy's father? He grabbed the bag and took it home, hiding it in his closet. He had to turn Connors into the police. But how? No one would believe him, and because of the colour of his skin anything he'd say would be ignored. There had to be  _someone_  he could trust in the industry. There was, her name was Detective O'Reilly. She was new to town. Tandy told him she was trustworthy and he believes her. He went to the station.

"Can I speak to Detective O'Reilly please?"

"One second." he put down the phone. "Reilly! Someone wants to see you." he shouted to the right of him. "Go ahead in kid." Tyrone walked in. Police were everywhere, his breath became heavy. He rubbed his hands together as he sat at her desk.

"What can I do for you?" she sat down.

"I'd like to speak with you about someone." he looked around.

"Okay..who?"

"A few years ago, my brother was shot by Officer Connors." there was a sudden change in her expression. "They wiped him out of the system to save his career, but my brother is dead because of him. I tried to tell my parents but they didn't believe me, I was there, I saw him get shot. The police said there were no gun shot wounds, but there was drugs in his system. I was with him the entire day and not once did he use a needle or snort coke."

"If they wiped him out..there's not much I can do."

"What if we bust him for something else?"

"What do you mean?" she scooted closer to the desk.

"A few weeks ago I witnessed him with pounds of cocaine with another officer, I think his name was Richard."

"I know who your talking about."

"So, do you think you can get him?"

"I'm not saying it isn't possible. For now, I need you to keep away from him."

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." he got a text from Evita:  _"Meet me at my aunts shop."_

He walked in and saw Evita standing at the counter.

"Hey." she smiled. "Where's Tandy?"

"I don't know." he shrugged, as if it didn't matter where she was.

"We need her here."

"Why?"

"This is something that concludes both of you. You two are the divine pairing!"

"Now we're the divine individuals."

"What happened between you two?"

"It doesn't matter, so why'd you call me here?"

"Aunt Clarisse has something to tell you." she led him toward the back. Clarisse was standing in the back of the room looking out the window. "He's here auntie."

"Thank you dear." Evita patted his back and left the room. "Tyrone, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Where's the girl?"

"She's not here."

"Did she leave state?"

"How should I know?"

"..that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"One of you will die."

"..what?"

she turned around. "Something will happen, I don't know what and I don't know when. But, it will kill one of you. The world is too weak to hold both of you in it, so one of you will die."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would one of us have to die now, after all this time?"

"You're connection must've been lost. She isn't with you now, I assume she's somewhere far from here."

"We haven't spoken in a while."

"Your powers might start to go haywire."

"Why is this happening?"

"Think of yourself as a battery, you need the girl to keep you charged and she needs you as well."

"So we're stronger together?"

"Basically."

"I don't believe this." he laughed. "There's no way we need each other to survive."

"And why is that? Because you got into some argument? You two have been given a power, you need to be mature to keep it."

"I don't believe this."

"Prove your worth. This is a life or death situation."

"Well I'm not speaking to her again, nothing can change that." he walked out, Evita entered.

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"I'm afraid so." she exhaled deeply.


	12. A Shitty Lier

Tandy attached the prices onto the condiments. One by one, she was already tired of having a job. This isn't where she thought she'd end up when she was a little girl. She wanted to be like her dad and when he was around it was possible. Ever since he was gone her love for science went with him.

* * *

Tyrone sat with Evita at the cafe.

"Look, I used to think my aunt's stuff was bonkers too. But, if it concerns the safety of someone I care about, then I take it seriously." he failed to make eye contact. "Ty, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"For now." she argued. "I want you to be safe, so go get that girl and-"

"No! I don't want anything to do with her,  _ever_."

Evita shook her head in disbelief. "What did she do to you?"

"Let's just say, she's a shitty lier." he began to walk away.

"Please!" Evita grabbed his wrist. He saw her fear. It was his death, that was her fear. She cried as people pulled her away from him, telling her there was nothing to be done. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." he walked away. He started to sound a lot like Tandy. He went home and took a nap, dreaming of Officer Connors and the things he's gotten away with. He woke up on a couch inside of a facility. There was a picture of a man, his face was familiar. It was the guy from Connors fear. He hid as he heard footsteps.

"Did you get rid of everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Everything? The docs, files.."

"Yes." It was Richard.

"Any word from the girl?"

"Haven't seen her."

"We'll find her, she knows too much."

"Yes, sir." He disappeared into the hallway. The man wiped the corners of his mouth and walked around. Turning around, he noticed Tyrone for a split second before he disappeared.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around. Suddenly, Tyrone felt weak. He teleported back home, drenched in sweat.

* * *

Tandy brought home her first check. She smiled walking back into her motel. So far, living life as Tamara Nunen wasn't so bad. It was more successful than Tandy ever was. She did find herself missing Tyrone an awful lot. It almost made her sick to the stomach. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. There was a flashing light. On and off, over and over. There was a figure in the light, blurry but noticeable. Tandy knew who it was, it's the same person every time.

"I need your help." said the voice. As much as Tandy wanted to say something smart, theirs only one thing that came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Flashing images of Tyrones death spun around her, she's never been more afraid in her entire life. The sound of pages turning and her heart beating was all that she could hear. Then it was over, Tandy woke up dehydrated. Feeling weak, and unwhole. She shook it off, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tyrone dreamt of something too, a death of someone he cares about. Not his parents, not his friends, but someone else. He woke up at a factory. Employees walked around carrying clipboards, checking things off. He saw a familiar face.

"Duane?" he asked walking closer.

The man turned around and his face lit up. "Tyrone!" they hugged. "Man, it has been too damn long!"

"I know."

"So, what're you doing here? It's late."

"I don't know, somehow I ended up here."

"You're parent's ain't worried about you wondering off?"

"They are, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but you gotta be cautious. It ain't safe in these streets."

"I hear that."

"How you been, though, man? Still play basketball?"

"Yeah." he chuckled. "I still play, I'm on a team."

"Doing big things, Johnson! Bet you got plenty of girls fighting over you."

"Nah." he smiled.

"Come on, who doesn't love little Ty? You're the best of the best!"

"Not as good as Billy, though."

"But as good as you can get, and I know you can do better." he put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what, you got any game's coming up?"

"Friday, I have a game."

"I'll be there, to cheer you on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you need my support. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, man!"

"Always." they hugged once more before Tyrone went back home. He was excited to see Duane at a game, he seemed pretty good working at the factory. But maybe he can do better than that, it's possible.

* * *

Tandy decided she was going back to New Orleans. Alaska may have been better, but Orleans is home and you can never forget where you came from. She was able to save enough money for another plane ticket. This time, she had more things to pack. She woke up exceptionally early. After quitting her job she's only worked at for a week, she boarded the plane once she picked up her last paycheck. Getting off the plane she wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't Nunen anymore. She was Bowen now. Tandy still wasn't going to talk to Tyrone. She would avoid him by living in a whole other part of New Orleans.

* * *

It was Friday night, the day of his game. Tyrone had prepared all week for it. He doesn't plan on losing.

"Don't fail us this time, alright?" one of his teammates said.

"I won't." he handed him the basketball. Evita walked up.

"You'll do great." she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I believe in you." she cupped his face and smiled. It wasn't until this moment Tyrone realized how much he missed being with her. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't. It didn't feel right. He looked out into the crowd of people. He saw his parents, and Duane. They went to their spots on the court. Readying themselves for the game. His phone rang in the locker room. 


	13. Why Am I The Victim?

Tandy looked at Tyrones contact in her phone. She missed him so much, although she wouldn't admit it. She decided to go shopping to get her mind off him.

Tyrone focused on the game. The good thing was his team was winning. He  _did_  feel stronger. Looking in the audience Duane was hardly paying attention. He was on the phone with someone. He gave Ty a thumbs up.

"Come on, baby, you got this!" his mother cheered. He shot the ball in the hoop clean through. Everyone cheered. His team mates tackled him with hugs, cheering his name. Going back to the locker room he noticed he had five missed calls from Detective O'Reilly. He called but there was no answer. Something didn't seem right. He looked off to the court. Duane was leaving, he followed him outside.

"Hey, Duane."

He turned around. "What's up?"

"Uh, what happened out there? You barely payed attention."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Let's just say, I'm in debt."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no, it's best you stay out of this."

"HEY!" someone yelled. Duane grabbed his wrist and ran.

"What does he want from you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Don't you think you have to now?" he looked to see who it was. It was Officer Connors. "Connors!? He shot Billy!"

"I know, I know."

Tyrone looked at him."You know?" there was look of guilt on his face. "You were there..weren't you?"

"Duane come out, I just want to talk."

He sighed out of his nose. "Stay here, Ty."

"But-"

"I mean it, man! Stay here!" He walked out. "What's up?"

"We need to talk. There's people after you..a detective."

"For real?"

"Yeah, she tracked you down. She should be showing up any minute now." he looked around. "You got a gun?"

"Yeah." he pulled out a glock. "Never leave without it."

"Good, when she gets here shoot her."

"What? Man I ain't no killer."

"You wanna live right?"

He was silent.

"Then do as I say."

Duane looked back in the direction Tyrone was. He watched from the bushes. "Is there anywhere else we can do this?"

"Nope, she's on her way now." Tyrone reached in his pocket for his phone, he forgot it in the locker room. Detective O'Reilly walked closer to them, keeping her hand on her pistol. "Here she is. Get ready."

Duane nodded and pointed the gun in her direction. Tyrone's heart began to race as O'Reilly got closer. "WAIT!" he yelled, then a shot was fired. Duane was on the floor, dead. "NO!" Tyrone screamed.

"HEY!" Connors yelled. Tyrone disappeared before he could do anything. He dropped to his knees in shock. He was in a motel room, he didn't know why. But, he didn't care at the moment. Tear's ran down his face as he began to sob.

Tandy felt a familiar presents when she walked in front of the door. There were sounds coming from the other side. She stuck her key in the lock and twisted the knob peaking inside.

"Ty?" he didn't look up. She dropped her bags. "..what's wrong?" there was no answer, he just cried. She moved closer, afraid and confused. She reached her hand out to touch him, but she couldn't. The one time he needed her most, she couldn't be there. Her heart broke seeing him this way. He was helpless and so was she. Her breath became heavy. She sat in front of him.

"Hey." she whispered. "..hey its...its okay." he finally lifted his head. But, didn't look at her. 

"It's not okay, it'll never be okay!"

"Ty-" he disappeared. "Ty!" she looked around. He was gone.

* * *

Detective O'Reilly called Tyrone. She suspected it was him who Connors chased down. She hasn't seen or heard of Connors since then. He had told her not to worry about shooting Duane because "no one cared about him." He disgusted her in every way. She took the next few days off to recoup. Honestly, she hasn't been feeling great. She killed an innocent man, not on purpose. But, Tyrone's shout scared her and when she saw Duane holding the gun she pulled the trigger. Tyrone finally answered.

"Tyrone? Tyrone Johnson?"

"This is." he sighed.

"Hey, uh, I saw you the other night..at the school."

"Yeah, that's where I go."

"Look, I know you were there. I want you to know it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to pull the trigger."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"..why were you there?"

"I was with my friend Duane, the guy you shot." Guilt flowed through her body. "..I was checking on him, that's when Connors showed up. He told Duane he wanted to talk, he came up with some plan to kill you when you got there. So you were off their back. Duane didn't want to do it, but Connors threatened his life. Little did he know, he would end up did either way."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't need you pity. I just want you to bust Connors, for everything he's done."

"I will, okay. I'm just- I can't believe I did that. We're going to need to come up with something, another plan. He's much smarter than I thought."

"Just be careful, he knows your onto him."

"Don't worry about me, okay? Just stay safe, try not to get into any trouble."

"I won't, not now." he hung up the phone.

* * *

Tandy couldn't sleep, she was worried for Tyrone. She wanted to be there for him. And in a way, she kind of needed him. She stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Staring at her phone, expecting someone to call. There was no one who would. Other than, Ty. But, why would he call? He isn't happy with her, she didn't understand why he showed up all of a sudden. It didn't seem like he meant to, and above all he seemed angry with himself. If only, there was something she could do. Of course there was, simply apologize. Tandy didn't like to admit her wrongs, even if she was. But, this is Tyrone. Someone who took time out of their life to get to know her, to care for her. All she could do in return is run away. Now thinking of it, Tandy started to realize what a jerk she is. She sat up and scratched her head, inspecting the ballet slipper. Looking around she never noticed how old her motel room was. The wallpaper was peeling off, the light was barely on. The mattress wasn't very comfortable either. She felt the material, cheap. Not like Alaska, now that was nice. She missed that place.

* * *

There was a knock on Tyrone's. His parents weren't home, so he was the only one to answer. When he opened the door, he was shocked to find Tandy standing there with a look of guilt on her face.


	14. Break up To Make up

"Hey." she sighed, rubbing her arm. Tyrone stood there for a second giving her a disgusted look. She dropped her arms to her waist. "Look." she sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry." Finally fell out of her mouth. There was no reaction. Then, he closed the door on her. "Hey!" She knocked again.

"I'm not talking to you Tandy!" he yelled from the other side.

"Come on, Ty. I really am sorry, for everything."

"'Sorry' isn't going to work for me."

"I know, I know." she rested her forehead on the door. "Everything that I said, was horrible. I shouldn't have said  _any_  of it, I didn't  _mean_  any of it."

"No matter what you say now, it's not going to change what you said before."

"I'm only here because  _you_  showed up at my place last night."

" _I_  showed up at  _your_  place?"

"Yes."

"Tandy, what are you talking about?"

"Last night, you were there, you were crying. Don't you remember?"

He tried to think, he remembers crying somewhere unfamiliar and hearing her voice. "I don't know what your talking about. Can you just go, please?"

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me leave."

"Tandy, please. Just go, I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Who said we were? Ty..you're..the only person who appreciates me and you're all I have."

"I'm already going through a lot right now.."

"That's why I'm trying to apologize, so accept my apology so I can be here for you like you were for me." It was silent, soon the door knob began to jiggle as he unlocked the door. Tandy moved back and looked at him.

"What're you going to do if I don't accept?"

"Riot." she shrugged.

He chuckled and licked his lips. "I don't know Tandy..I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"You wont."

After some hesitation, he opened the door wider to let her in.

"No parents?"

"Nope, they went out." they sat on the couch. "So, why'd you come, what'd you want?"

"I'm here for you, so the question is: what do  _you_  want?" she asked. "You  _were_  crying that night, I'm guessing you had a rough couple of days."

"I did." he looked at his shoes. "..a friend of mines..died right in front of me."

She looked at him in shock. She wanted to reach for his hand, but couldn't. For some reason when he needed her, her power went haywire.

"You don't have to apologize..I've been getting that from everyone."

"How's the case with O'Reilly?"

"Not good."

"Can I help with anything?"

"I thought I was just a bystander?"

"I'm going to help you now. I promise."

He looked at her. She seemed serious. "No." he stood up.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I  _mean_ , no."

"Ty, come on. You need me just like I need you."

"Tandy, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she began to grow worried.

"I spoke to Clarisse recently.."

"Yeah?"

"She told me..that one of us will die."

"What?" she sprung to her feet. "That's insane, why? How?"

"She doesn't know when or how. Just that one of us, the divine pairing, will die."

"We need more details."

"That's all she knew." he watched her bite her nails. "But, she only said that because our 'connection was lost' or something like that."

"Our connection.." she sat back down.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was because I left."

"Yet, but you didn't leave town...did you?"

"I did.."

"Tandy." he sighed.

"I went to Alaska, and I was going to stay there. But, something in me told me to come back."

"Now you're here."

"Now I'm here." she repeated, leaning back. "I missed this house."

"You weren't even here that long."

"Well the little time I was, was enough for me to miss it."

Tyrone chuckled as he nodded his head. "I can't with you."

"So, back to the case, whatchya got on Connors?"

"He sells drugs..and he kills innocent people.

Tandy thought for a second. "..what if we frame him."

"Frame him?"

"Yeah, say he.."

"Sold drugs?"

"Well he does that already so..wait!" she stood up. "I got it..we have him steal files from Roxxon."

"How're we going to do that?"

"You can teleport, so we have you teleport him there."

"So, it's like he was at the wrong place.."

"At the wrong time." they said in unison.

"That just might work."

"It should."'

"Oh, um I forgot, I have something for you." he went upstairs to his room and came back with a duffle bag. "This..is evidence that's all connected to your father."

She looked through it. "Where'd you get this?"

"Connors, was trying to get rid of it."

"You kept it for me? Even though you were upset?"

"..yeah."

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "You really know how to make a girl blush."

He snorted. There was a knock on the door. Someone who Tyrone was  _actually_  expecting, Evita.

"Hey." She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." he opened the door. She walked in the living room, surprised to find Tandy there on the couch.

"Oh..I didn't know you had guests. Welcome back."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"I wasn't expecting her to show up."

"Did you tell her about the.."

"Yeah, I did. I think we're safe now."

"Well, that's up to Tati Clarisse to tell."

"It all just seems kind of..odd, y'know? We need each other to survive. But, we didn't before."

"I don't know how it works." Evita shrugged. "Didn't you read the book?"

"Yeah, but it's outdated."

"There  _all_  outdated. But, the information is relevant." she explained. "I'll check in with Tati later on to see if everything's alright."

"Okay, cool, thanks Evita."

"I'm just protecting people I care about." she looked at Tyrone. Tandy sneered at her. Tyrone noticed and laughed through his nose.

"What?"

"I've never had this many girls in my house before."

"We makin you nervous?" Tandy teased.

"Aw, we're making Ty nervous." Evita smiled holding onto his arm. It was obvious she wasn't over him. Suddenly, she went invisible.

"Well.." Tandy stood up. "I guess I'll make my way out of here."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Where I've been staying for the past few days."

"You sure your gonna be okay? You're always welcome to stay here."

"No, I don't wanna..be in your hair."

"Oh come on, it's better here than it is over there."

She sighed, she wanted to stay. But, she felt too attached to him. "I..alright." A car parked in the drive way.

"Shit, my parent's are home. You guys gotta go."

"I'll meet you here later?" she asked going out the back door.

"Yeah."

"Uh, Ty we need to talk." Evita said, nervously poking her fingers.

"Can we talk later? My parents will kill me if they find out I was home alone with two girls."

"Okay, but text me." she went out the back door as soon as his father walked in.


	15. A Mother

"What did you want to talk about?" Tyrone tested to Evita.

"I'd prefer we speak in person." she replied. "Texting doesn't seem serious enough."

"Ok."

They met up at a restaurant. It was more of a cafe than a restaurant. Evita was already there when he arrived, sipping hot coffee out of her mug. Her leg was shaking, she seemed nervous. Tyrone sat down in front of her.

"Hey." she smiled, moving the mug closer to her chest.

"Sooo, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"You're not gonna want to hear this and..I could tell it's the last thing on your mind.."

"What is it?"

"I still have feelings for you." Ty opened his mouth to say something when she stopped him "I know what you're going to say, I just wanted you to know how I felt. I misbehaved before and I know you won't take make back because of that, but I want you to know those feelings never left."

"I still like you Evita..but I think it's just as a friend."

"I understand, and I am more than happy to remain friends then nothing at all." she sat back. "I spoke to my aunt. One of you are still going to die."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry..we can find a way to get past it."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

* * *

Tandy knocked on the door. Ty's mother answered delighted to see her.

"Tandy!" she welcomed her with a hug. "It's been so long! Ty isn't home right now, but your welcome to stay until he arrives."

"Okay, thank you."

"Do you mind helping me chop up the pecans for dinner."

"Sure." she walked over to the counter. "What're you making?"

"Chicken breasts with pecans on top."

"Sounds delicious!"

"Oh, it will be." she handed her a knife. Tandy looked at the pecans, unsure where to start. "Here, let me show you." she sliced the pecan perfectly into little bits. "Like that, okay?"

"Okay." she began cutting. "I never got to do stuff like this with my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she never payed any mind to it."

"Well, now you have me." she smiled.

Tandy looked at her, wanting to cry. She pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, really. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, you're gonna make me cry."

Tandy chuckled wiping the tear off her face.

"Okay, let's get back to the pecans before the hungry cavemen get back."

Tandy smiled. She spent her whole childhood without the love of a mother and now it's given to her. A strong woman to look up to. It's all she's ever wanted. A few minutes in Otis came home, and one dinner was ready Tyrone showed up. Tandy set the table.

"My mom has you working for her now?"

"No, I wanted to help."

"Wow, Tandy Bowen getting sucked into the 'perfect family.'"

"I wouldn't say that."

"What would you say?"

"I'd say..that I'm just appreciating the life you've got here."

"By being sucked in."

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying, this is a you I've never seen before."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." she took off her apron. "Tomorrow, we work on Connors."

"Alright." Otis walked in. "What's for dinner?"

"Honey-Pecan Chicken Breasts." Adina answered bringing the plate of food onto the table.

"Smells good." they sat down.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without Tandy. We got to bond a little while preparing the meal." she announced cutting into the chicken.

"You did?" Otis asked.

"Yeah, we learned a lot about each other."

"Like what?" Tyrone asked.

"Your mom's allergic to daisies."

"And Tandy's favorite show is  _Riverdale_ , we actually watched a few episodes, she's got me hooked."

"Oh my god." Ty laughed.

"What? #Bughead all the way."

"Mom, stop." they laughed. "You're so embarrassing."

"Mrs, Johnson-"

"Please, call me mom."

Tyrone looked at his mother like she just explained to him how he was conceived. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why? I've always wanted a daughter."

"And I've always wanted a loving mother."

"It's weird."

"Okay, we'll stop."

"Tandy, this is good."

"Thank you."

"If you'd like, I could give you some recipes to try at home."

"Uh..no thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

After dinner, Tyrone helped Tandy with the dishes. "So, are you staying?"

"Uh..no, I have something else to do."

* * *

Tandy knocked on the door and her mother opened.

"Hi..mom." she smiled.

"Tandy, you're back?"

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure sure." Tandy walked in and there he was, Richard. Her mother sat on his lap.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well..I was going to tell you later then sooner but.."

"What?"

"Richard and I are..getting married."

It felt like her mother just ripped her heart out of her chest. "This can't be true.." she backed away.

"What's wrong, Tandy?" he smirked. "You always wanted a father, right? He stroked her mothers leg with his cold hands making her giggle.

"Mom, please."

"Please what? I'm happy."

"He's not who he says he is." her eyes became watery.

"Tandy what're you talking about?"

"Yeah, Tandy." she looked at him. "What  _are_  you talking about?" Her breath became heavy. "Say it." he pushed. He wanted her to give him a reason to do hurt someone.

"Stay away from us." she cried.

"Or what?"

"Enough, the both of you." her mother said. She turned to Tandy. "Tandy, if this is how you're going to behave in  _my_  house, you're going to have to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Tandy-"

"NO, I said."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, if I'm leaving so is he."

"I'm not going anywhere." he chuckled.

"Neither am I."

It was quiet as everyone looked at each other. Tandy waited for him to make a move, so she can drive her dagger through him. Hurt him, like he did her. He was completely civil, watching T.V and drinking a beer. It made her sick. She walked to her mothers room where she was looking for medication.

"Mom." she didn't say anything. "Mom!"

"What Tandy?"

"What're you looking for?"

"My pills."

"I thought you were off?"

"Well, I'm back on it."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

She bent down to help.

"We have to get out of here."

"Tandy, please."

"No." she grabbed her arm. "I'm serious."

She noticed the fear in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you aren't listening to me. He doesn't love you, he just want's to get rid of all of dad's files."

"How do you know this?"

"You won't believe me unless I show you. Come on." she grabbed her wrist and peaked outside the room. Richard was passed out on the couch. After leaving, Tandy quickly tested Tyrone.

"You up?" she sent.

"Yeah, why?"

"Meet me in front of the church with the bag of files."

"Ok."

* * *

"Tandy, what're we waiting for?" Tyrone walked in with a duffle bag. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Tyrone." he waved at her. "He's been helping me with dad's case."

"What's in the bag?"

Tandy unzipped it. "See for yourself."

She bent down and pulled out files that belonged to Nathan Bowen. "Where'd you get this."

"Ask Richard." she crossed her arms. "I told you, he's dangerous." she sat next to her. "I'm sorry."


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy find's out the truth about her father.

Detective O'Reilly hasn't been herself lately. She's been..on edge. Tyrone stood outside the police station, pacing back and forth biting his nails. She walked out.

"Why'd you call me here?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Let's talk somewhere else, safer." They went to a cafe down the block.

"I've got a few stuff on Connors." she pulled out some photos. "This isn't enough though, and it won't get justice for Billy. Unless you have evidence on him?"

"I don't." he nodded.

"Then this is it, this is all I could get." she tossed the photos on the table and sat back.

"That's impossible, there's so much more on him."

"How would you know? You haven't been spying on him have you?"

He didn't answer.

"I told you to stay away from him."

"Well, you weren't doing anything. Someone had to."

"He's dangerous."

"Trust me, he can take care of himself." Tandy explained.

"You don't know what kind of guy Connors is."

"I do actually, and he's more afraid of  _me,_  then we are of him."

"What'd you mean?"

"Can I trust you?"

"You've trusted me this far." she sat up. "Why stop now?"

"Okay, there's something about _me._ That's different than anyone else."

"Different how?"

"Explaining it, wouldn't be as believable as showing it." He led her into an alley. Tyrone closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He disappeared.

"What the hell!?"

Tyrone appeared again. She blinked and rubbed her temples.

"Does anyone else know?"

"A few others, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Who would believe me if I would?"

"Connors knows."

"He  _knows_!?"

"How do you think I'm still alive? He shot at me, but I disappeared before he could hit me. I could use my powers to help."

"I mean, I guess, since you have a power that can keep you alive...so, how're we doing this?"

"We have to find a way to catch him, without him catching us."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

"..Tandy.. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Your father.."

"Yeah?"

She sighed deeply. "What do you remember about him?"

"I remember his smile..his jokes.."

"His jokes?" she smiled.

"Not really."

"I.."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She pursed her lips. "..nothing, it's fine."

"..okay."

* * *

Tandy bumped into Tyrone at Roxxon Corporations.

"Ty, what're you doing here?"

"I was just..delivering something to my mom."

"Your mom works here?"

"Yeah, she's right over there." he pointed to her. "What're you doing here?"

"Just..investigating."

"Investigating, do you need any help?"

"No, I got this on my own."

"Okay, you'll be alright?"

"Yeah." she smiled at him before he left. She walked toward his mom, swiping her I.D. She used it to get inside the laboratory. There were tubes of experiments everywhere and a picture of a man on the wall. His face was familiar, his plaque read "Peter Scarborough." He was the man in charge, and he was how she would get justice for her dad. The door creaked open, Tandy ducked and listened as the footsteps walked around the room. She looked to see who it was, it was the man in the photo. Tandy followed him until there were no witnesses. She then wacked him in the head knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"I'm gonna find that kid!" Connors paced. "I'm gonna find him and when I do..I'm gonna-"

"What kid?" Brigid (O'Reilly) asked.

"You didn't hear the kid scream? Or see him run?"

"The only 'kid' that was there, was the one I shot."

"No, there was someone else, I chased him down. He was also there the other night.."

"What night?"

"Listen, that boy is real."

"What, boy?"

Connors grunted in frustration. He moved closer to her, so close she could feel his breath. "I'll prove it to you." He walked away. Brigid was afraid of him, but she wasn't going to let him bring her down. She called Tyrone.

"He's looking for you."

"He is?"

"Do you think this plan will really work?"

"With your help it will."

"Have you gotten into contact with Tandy at all?"

"No, she won't answer my calls or texts."

"Where could she be?"

"I don't-" then, he remembered. "Shit, Tandy." he whispered.

"What?"

"I'll call you back." he hung up.

* * *

Peter woke up tied to a chair. Tandy circled around him.

"What's this?"

"What do you know about Nathan Bowen."

"Who?"

"Nathan, Bowen. The man you killed."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Yeah, well, he's dead because of you..and your trying to erase everything in his name."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, you don't?" she pulled out a bunch of papers. "So what's this?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Doesn't matter, I could hand this into the press and your done for."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything to get rid of that."

"I want you to admit what you did, I want justice for my dad, and I want my old life back!"

"Justice for your dad?" he chuckled. "Do you even know what kind of man he was?"

"I know he was a loving husband and father."

"'Loving?' Okay." he laughed. "Your father was far from loving, he was abusive and controlling."

Tandy nodded her head in disbelief.

"It's true, ask your mother."

"You're lying..you're lying!" She threw her dagger in between his legs and left.

* * *

Connors walked to Brigid's desk with a portrait in his hand. He gave it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's him. It's the kid who I'm looking for."

"I've never seen this person ever."

"Well, I'm going to catch him."

"Why are you after him so bad? He didn't do anything."

"Yes, he did!" he slammed his hand on the desk. Everyone looked over at him. He fixed his belt and went over to his desk.

* * *

"Mom? Mom!"

"What happened Tandy?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About dad. Did he hurt you?"

"Tandy.."

"I want the truth!"

"..okay, sit down." Tandy sat across from her. She put her hand on hers. "I tried to keep your childhood..normal after he died. As you can see I haven't been doing good. But, there is one thing I did successfully..and that was keeping this secret. Your father wasn't as good as you remember, and I believe now you're old enough to understand."

"Understand what, mom?"

"That he wasn't as loving as you remember."

Tandy sat back. "...what?"

"His life was his work and we weren't apart of it."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was protecting you-"

"From what?

"From the emotions you feel now."

"He wasn't a good guy?"

"He was.."

"He hurt you!" she cried. "I can't believe you've kept this from me." she stood up.

"Tandy.." she grabbed her wrist.

"No!" Tandy barged out of the house.


	17. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone catches Connors, but it ends up taking a turn for the worst.

Tyrone teleported in front of Tandy, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes were red and puffy, she wiped her cheeks and looked away from him.

"Tandy..what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she sniffled. He moved closer, becoming more concerned.

"..Tandy, what happened?" she nodded her head and began to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. Then he saw it, her fear. Her mother getting abused by her father, young Tandy watched in fear and screamed at her father to stop. But, he wouldn't. He continued to abuse her until he was dead. Tyrone quickly snapped back to reality. Tandy's eyes dimmed as she finally looked at him. She started walking away, he followed her keeping his distance. She looked at him.

"I just-" she took a deep breath. "I just need some time to myself..okay?"

Tyrone nodded and let her go on her own, watching her walk down the block before leaving.

* * *

Tonight, is the night, Tyrone is going to catch Connors. Brigid watched as he put the cloak on.

"You sure this'll work?" she asked.

"With how everything's been going so far? I'm positive." he put the hood on. "We just have to do everything right."

Her phone rang. "It's him." she met up with him at a cornfield out of town.

"Why'd you want to meet here?" she asked.

"I heard he was here."

"Who?"

"That kid!" he said in frustration. "Heard he was over here being suspicious." the leaves shuffled in the field and Connors took out his gun.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Something just passed by."

"It's probably just a deer." she shrugged looking at the drawn portrait of Tyrone.

"No, it's that kid."

"Is the gun necessary? I mean, aren't you going to arrest him?"

"Not this kid.."

"Sound's personal." she muttered. A cloak ran through the field.

"Did you see that!?"

"See what?" she looked. "There's nothing there." she shrugged.

"I'm going in."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find that kid." he went deeper inside. She smirked and crossed her arms. So far this was going well. Connors walked in the darkness passing through the vines of corn looking for a sign of Tyrone. Someone tapped his shoulder, he looked to see a black figure in a cape. It was too dark to see his face. He aimed his gun to shoot when it disappeared.

 _"Try again."_ The voice said out of nowhere. Connors just started shooting in every direction he heard the voice.

"Is everything alright?" Brigid asked. There was no answer. "I'm coming in." she traveled through into the darkness.

"You killed him!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident."

"We're dead because of you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing won't bring us back!"

"What do you want?"

Tyrone appeared in front of him. "I want you to admit it. Admit you killed my brother."

"What does it matter? You're both dead anyway."

Tyrone held the urge to hurt him. "Just- admit what you did."

"Fine. I did it. I killed Billy Johnson! I shot him more than once, and he's dead."

Tyrone smiled. Brigid shuffled through startling Connors. He pulled the trigger sending the bullet toward her arm. She fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Connors yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a graze." she looked at Tyrone who had a concerned look on his face. Her eyes told him she was okay and he disappeared before Connors looked back. "Who were you talking to?"

"You're joking." Brigid gave him a blank look. "You didn't just see him?"

"No..are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he helped her up. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Tyrone looked at the video he took of Connors. Perfect view of his face. He had stolen a tiny camera from Roxxon and stuck onto his shirt. He was going to turn it into the police. But, now seemed to early to do it. He got a text from Brigid saying: "He has no idea." That was good.

* * *

Tandy sat in front of a fire looking at her fathers files with disgust. She felt filthy after being lied to all these years, she felt betrayed. Someone she trusted, who was important to her turned out to be the bad guy. She threw the papers in the fire watching them burn, the fire grew bigger and hotter making her sweat. But, she didn't care. Her heart felt broken and she felt isolated like she felt all these years before. She called Tyrone, waking him up from his sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey." she smiled.

"Tandy..what's up?"

"Nothing." she rubbed her nose. "I..just want to talk."

"Okay." he sat up. "What about?"

"..what do you think life would be like..if they lived?"

"Well." he cleared his throat. "It would be different."

"Do you think we'd have our powers."

"Probably not, since we got it  _because_  of their death."

"What about us? Would we meet?"

"..I don't know."

"I'd prefer it this way."

Tyrone sat there before saying anything. He thought for a second. He  _did_  miss his brother, but a life without Tandy is unimaginable. "..me too." he smiled.

"Hey, I know it's late. But, can we talk for a little longer?"

"..yeah..okay."

They spoke until three o'clock in the morning. Getting to know each other more and becoming closer.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Tyrone woke up early to turn in the video to the police. Luckily, Connors wasn't there to witness him. Brigid gave him a sweet smile in congratulations to his victory. Everyone watch as he left the station. He felt happy and that justice was served. Finally, he could sleep peacefully knowing that the man who killed his brother has been caught. He spent the day with Evita.

"The connection is still lost between you and Tandy."

"Evita-"

"I know, that's not why we're hanging out, I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling me, now can we play the game?"

Evita nodded and swiped her game card for a duel of "Dance Dance Revolution."

"Just so you know, I'm killer at this game." she smiled.

"Killer? We'll see about that."

* * *

Tyrone walked home with a smile on his face. The good day was coming to an end, and he had expected a dinner. But, when he got home his mother was sitting on the couch, looking straight ahead.

"Mom?"

"Ty...sit down."

He sat down in front of her.

"What did you do today?"

"I..hung out with a friend-"

"Ty." she interrupted, she looked up at him. "What, Did You Do?" she asked, capitalizing every letter.

He rubbed his hands together. "I.." he gulped. "..went to the station?"

"Uh-huh, and what did you do?"

He gulped in the silence. His mother sighed and turned on the T.V. There was Connors face, right there on the screen.

"The voice, seems to belong to a Tyrone Johnson. More about him coming soon." said the reporter.

"Do you know what you've started?"

He didn't answer. He watched the screen as if he couldn't do anything else.

"The teenager claimed to do it because, quote: 'I want justice for my brother.' The brother of Tyrone, Billy Johnson, died eight years ago after being shot multiple times according to Connors it was 'an accident.'"

"This can't be happening.." he whispered to himself.

"What were you thinking?"

"How did- how'd they know? This wasn't the plan!"

"What plan?" she asked. "Tyrone, go to your room." He did as told and went to his room. Confused, at how this information was given. It couldn't have been Brigid, she wouldn't do this. He heard his fathers voice downstairs.

"Did you talk to him?"

"You saw?"

"Yeah I saw it, Adina, it's all over the news!"

"I can't believe he would do this!" he overheard. His heart began to beat fast, and he felt a ball in his throat. The world just became a more threatening place for him and his family.


	18. Ty's Out Of His Mind

"Your dead, kid!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Who does he think he is?"

"Justice for your brother? Not here."

"Go back to Africa!"

People whispered around him as he walked to his locker. He kept his head down, not making contact with anyone. One of his team mates pushed him against his locker.

"You think you're the shit huh? Going around snitching on the police?"

"Get off me!" Tyrone pushed him away. "I did what I had to!" He was now on the verge of tears, walking away as if he wasn't phased by what just happened. He's been exposed to racism, but this, this was a whole other level. He was getting death threats and all sorts of shit. All because he put a murderer in jail. It's bullshit. But, even though he fell down, Evita helped him back up. She was there for him. This wasn't just hard for him, but his parents as well. They were getting just as much criticism. He sat in the chapel. Praying to God. Asking why? And for forgiveness.

"There's gotta be a happy ending." he cried. Father Delgado put his hand on his back.

"May God be with you." he said. "You  _will_  get through this."

"Why is this happening to me?" he sobbed, sniffling the mucus back up his nose. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know son, I know." he sat next to him. "Sometimes, out of all that darkness, there's a glimpse of hope."

"Father?" someone said. He looked back. "We're ready." Delgado left him alone. Fifteen minutes later he heard the doors open.

"Hey." a familiar voice said. He looked back to see Tandy standing with her hands locked behind her back. After noticing who it was he put his head back down. "Evita, told me you'd be here." she made her way down the aisle and sat next to him. "I heard what happened.." she waited for him to say something. Nothing, but a sniffle. "Anyone who thinks Connors doesn't deserve jail time is an ass hat."

Tyrone chuckled a little bit. Tandy noticed and smiled. She wanted to touch him to show sympathy but she couldn't. But, the other day he touched her, when  _she_  needed him. So why is it so hard for her to? She suddenly flashed back to their argument. When he basically explained that she can't care about anyone but herself. But, she wanted to be there for Tyrone. She wanted to help him. He  _needed_  her and that's what's important. She can't think about herself right now. She pushed her hand closer and closer until she finally touched his back. She moved her hand in a circular motion. Comforting him, like she always wanted.

"Whatever you need, I'm here." she told him. Then he was gone. He teleported away. "Ty!" she shouted.

* * *

He teleported him and lied on his couch. His mother came into the house with a bin of laundry.

"Ty, what're you doing here?"

"I didn't feel so well.."

"I understand." she set the bin on the couch. "I told your father we shouldn't send you to school, not at a time like this."

"I'm sorry I did this to you guys.." a tear rolled down his cheek. "I didn't think this would happen."

"I know, but you gotta understand. Having black skin in America, is already a bad reputation." she began to fold the clothes. "And to top it off you do this. It wasn't wrong, but nowadays people don't care about what's wrong or right when it comes to this."

His father barged in the house. "Get out!"

"What?"

"GET OUT!" he screamed just as a mozel tov crashed through the window.

"Oh my god!"

"We have to leave!" he grabbed Tyrone's arm and they got out the back door.

"What was that?"

"They tracked you down Tyrone, you're a target." his father said before he went back in to extinguish the fire.

"We have to leave town."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is staying here when you could die any minute."

"I'm not leaving because some stupid racist don't know how to act."

"Ty-"

"And fleeing isn't going to make the problem go away! It's just gonna follow us anywhere we go!"

"TYRONE..please! I'm not losing another son." That hit him hard. He stood there in silence letting that sink in.

"I don't want to lose you guys either."

His father came out. "It's not bad, but we should probably stay at a motel. Far from here."

"I agree."

While arriving to a motel, Tyrone texted Brigid to find out what's happening. She told him Connors was bailed out, and he's looking for him. At least she was safe. A wave of anger flowed through his body and suddenly he didn't have a care in the world. He was going to meet Connors and confront him, face to face. No matter the consequence, because what was happening was ridiculous. He had a game tonight. Everyone texted him to ask where he was. He didn't answer. The game wasn't what was important right now. Tyrone teleported back to the house and grabbed his cloak along some kitchen supplies.

* * *

Tandy looked every for Tyrone. He was nowhere to be found. She went to his house and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She noticed there window was broken and there paint was slightly churned.

"Ty! Ty, I know you're in there!" she looked up to his window. There was a shadow moving around in there. Tandy climbed up to his window and knocked on it watching Tyrone craft some sort of weapon out of kitchen knives. He had this look on his face, that didn't read Tyrone. She lifted the window. "Ty." she moved closer. "Ty, please." she touched his shoulder sending her flying across the room. He seemed unaffected. "Ty." she breathed. "What're you doing?" Still no answer. She stood up. "Ty, listen to me. Whatever you're feeling won't help you win this. You're just gonna end up doing something you'll regret." He stopped. "You're just gonna get yourself killed and I am  _not_  gonna let you die out there." He turned to look at her.

"Since when do you care?" he asked.

"I've always cared. I just..never admitted it..because I was afraid." he turned around and continued to duck tape knives together. "Tyrone." she reached out to him.

"Don't Touch Me!" he said viciously. She moved away.

"Ty, Ty this isn't you."

"You don't know me!" he turned around. "This man has hurt my family too many times! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"And what makes you so much better? You think you losing your brother automatically makes it okay for you to kill a man?" he began to disappear when Tandy latched onto him. They were now in Roxxon Corps.

"Go home." he demanded.

"No."

"Thank you for bailing me out." Connors said to Scarborough.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you." he put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's the problem?"

"Unfortunately, it's you."

"What?"

"You've gotten yourself into more trouble than anyone else I've hired."

"Well, that's only because-"

"I don't want to hear about the boy. You're done, pack your stuff and go."

Connors slowly took the gun out of his belt and shot Scarborough in the crotch. He, then, banged his head on the desk knocking him unconscious.

"I don't think so." he said taking keys from his pocket. It unlocked a safe in the room, where there was loads of drugs and money.


	19. Fight For What's Right

After Connors filled up bags with the money, he left. The safe triggered an alarm around the building. Tandy checked Scarborough's pulse.

"He's still alive. We should probably leave..before the others get here."

Tyrone looked down the stairway Connors was last he seen.

"Ty?" she stood up.

"..I'm going down."

"Ty stop!" she shouted, but it was too late. He was already gone. She ran down the stairs. It was like a maze. There were vents and boilers on every corner. "Ty!"she looked around and heard footsteps. There was a sound of a click by her ear.

"Don't move." said a raspy low voice. "Wasn't expecting to see you again." he said. "Where's your friend?" Tandy elbowed his gut causing him to drop the gun, she kicked it before running off to find Tyrone.

"Ty! Ty, hes-" she heard his footsteps and ducked for cover.

"Tyrone Johnson..can't wait to see the look on your face when I hurt you and your family." he said tapping on the boilers as he passed. "Starting off with your mom..I'm gonna make you watch as I-" a bang startled him. He laughed a little. "Then it's your fathers turn, I'm sure it'll be easy after he hears about what I've done with your mother. He'll be in so much shock he won't be able to defend himself." There was another bang on the other side. HE walked towards it. "After your dad..I'm gonna get that Tandy girl." Tandy's heart began to race. "I'm gonna make you watch as I slit her throat and make you clean up the mess." he sneered. Tandy held her throat as if she could feel it getting slit already. "Once you're down. That's when I'll cut each of your limbs off piece by piece. Making you HURT!" There was another loud bang. Tyrone appeared in front of him. "I knew you'd come around." he chuckled. Tyrone grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. He suddenly had all the strength in the world. He threw him into a boiler. Before he could do anything else Tandy stepped in front of him.

"Tyrone please! Think about what your doing before you make a mistake!" He looked at the light in her eyes. The glimpse of hope, just like Father Delgado had told him. Connors pulled out his gun, Tyrone grabbed Tandy and teleported away before he shot. She looked at him, seeing the Tyrone she met long ago in that alley. "We're in this together." she smiled.

He nodded in agreement. Tandy walked forward and took out the dagger. Cutting through the boilers, steam poured out of it. Heating up the air. Connors wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Tyrone.." he sang. He appeared in front of him. "There you are." He pointed the gun at him.

"You really think a gun is going to scare us?" Tandy said shoving the dagger into the boiler behind him. Steam burned his skin and he screamed in agony.

"What's going on down here?" the guards yelled.

"You can give up now." Tyrone suggested.

"No." Connors cried lying on the ground.

"You already lost." Tandy admitted.

"Hey! You kids can't be here!" the security guard yelled.

"We were just dealing with something."

They looked down at Connors lying on the ground, his shirt open and his skin boiling red. "Oh my god..PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Tandy looked at Tyrone who gave her a look. She threw her dagger at the guards gut. More of them poured in, surround them in every corner. There was no escape. Tyrone smiled at Tandy and she returned it.

"Wrong move fellas." she smirked. They grabbed each others hand sending a light surging through the whole room, knocking everyone down.

"What are you?" Connors struggled to say. Tyrone bent to his level.

"Your worst nightmare." he whispered. Connors then fell unconscious.

* * *

They turned him in to the police. Not just for killing Billy, but for every crime he's committed. They sat in the court room. Tyrone rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants.

"For the case of Billy Johnson..Connors, I plead you...guilty. They stood up and clapped their hands. His mother wiped the tears off her eyes. Tyrone looked back at Tandy and Brigid from the back of the room. They smiled at him, he smiled back. His father pulled him close and hugged.

"You did it, Ty!" his mom put his arm around him. "You got justice for Billy." she smiled.

"He would be very proud!"

"Yeah." he chuckled. He couldn't believe this day..was real. A day he's been waiting for, for eight years, has finally arrived.

* * *

After all that, Tyrone still didn't feel..happy. Although, everyone's opinion about Connors had changed. He still didn't feel right. His father fixed the window in the living room, and soon the house was as good as new. He and Evita helped his mother cook a dinner. There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Tandy and her mom holding a box in there hands.

"Hello." they smiled.

"Hey guys!" Tyrone welcomed them with a hug.

"Where's Adina?" Tandy's mother asked.

"She's in the kitchen." he pointed in that direction. She went where he directed leaving him and Tandy alone to stare at each other.

"Um..here." she shoved the box into his chest. "For you." He looked at her.

"You didn't have to get me anythin-"

"Just open it." He did as told. Inside was her old ballet slipper.

"Tandy.."

"You found it on this day, eight years ago. Keep it. Y'know, so I'm always with you."

"Not really what I was expecting today. Thank you." he looked at her sweater. "Wait a second-"

"Yeah, I took the sweater back." she smiled. They laughed.

"Ty?" Evita came in. "Oh, hey Tandy."

"Hi." she waved.

"I'm coming to your school." she announced.

"Really?" Evita asked.

"Yeah, education is important."

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can be in cheer with me?"

"Uh..not so sure about that."

"Oh, come on Tandy. You don't want to cheer me on?"

"I wouldn't want to be a distraction." she teased.

Evita laughed. "Promise me you'll audition?"

"..we'll see."

"Evita!" his mother called. "You're not finished." Evita went back into the kitchen. Tandy and Tyrone sat on the couch.

"Thing's turned out alright." she smiled. "Even what things took a turn for the worst."

"I couldn't have done it without you there."

"Me neither." it was silent as they looked in each others eyes.

"We did it, Ty!" she laughed gently nudging him.

"So..what's next?"


	20. Cloak and Dagger.

"..I don't know." There was laughs coming from the kitchen. "For the past eight years..this day has been a day of grief and horror for me. And today..is the first day in years that we've actually celebrated today." Tandy put her hand on his. They began to glow sending a warm thrill through there bodies. The front door opened and Brigid waved at them, she had two big paper bags in her hands.

"Hey guys." she held out the bags. "I have something for both of you." she handed them the bags. Tandy pulled out a white shimmering body suit with a small dagger sewn into it.

"A costume?"

"It's not 'a costume.' It's a suit."

"For what?" Tyrone asked pulling out a black leather bodysuit.

"For when you, y'know, beat the bad guys."

"Like a superhero?"

"Yes, exactly like that! Cloak and Dagger fighting crime!"

"We're not superheros." Tandy put the suit back in the bag.

"You are now. You guys think you were the only one's affected that night?"

"From what it seems like yeah."

"For now, but who knows how safe we really are."

"I don't think so." He put the suit back in the bag.

"Look, just keep it okay? Just in case."

"Where'd you get these anyway?"

"A friend."

"Guys, food is ready."

Brigid bolted into the kitchen.

"You think we're superheroes?" Tandy asked.

"More like visual-ante." He got up to go to the kitchen.

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

She stood up and hugged him. There was a little light in between them as if to pull them apart, but Tandy found a way to push through it."..thank you..for everything." he looked at her, touched. "It may not seem like it, but you saved me." the hug was long and intimate. As if the world didn't exist when they touched.

"That food smells really good." Tandy admitted sniffing the air. "What is it mashed potatoes and gravy?"

"Yeah." he chuckled. There was more laughs coming from the kitchen.

"Ya'll better come get this food before it's all done!" Clarisse yelled. They looked at each other before running into the kitchen to make a plate. Today they sat at the dinner table in the dining room. Which s something they haven't done since Billy died. It was nice having this much company. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time together. Until..the house shook in place. It sounded like there was an explosion a few blocks away. Sirens passed by there house as everyone sat in silence.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know.."

"Sound's like a job for Cloak and Dagger.." Brigid mumbled. Tandy looked at Tyrone and they got up to put their suits  and cloak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I heard season one ends in a cliffhanger, so I thought why not? If you want me to continue let me know and if enough of you like it. I'll write more once the second season premieres!


End file.
